


(alpha) king of my heart

by yellowlightsaber



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alpha Ben Solo, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Breeding Kink, Claiming, Claiming Bites, F/M, Mating, Mating Bites, Mating Bond, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Rey (Star Wars), Prince Ben Solo, Rutting, Trying to avoid spoilers, Will be tagging as I go, ariana grade taylor swift and kacey musgraves song references, blockers and suppressants are birth control k? k, but a lot of it is made up, no beta bc momma didn't raise no bitch, please start with twitter then read this, somewhat reference to substance abuse, the monarchy is loosely based on the uk royal family, this is a twitter fic with ao3 chapter uploads, well for the a/b/o realm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:00:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 30,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23883418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yellowlightsaber/pseuds/yellowlightsaber
Summary: Please read Twitter portion before moving forward with the written section. Thank!The Alpha Prince of Alderaan, Benjamin Solo, is next in line for the throne and set to marry an Omega from the Royal Court. But what happens when pop-sensation, Rey Niima, bursts into his life?
Relationships: Kylo Ren & Rey, Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey & Ben Solo, Rey & Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 159
Kudos: 434





	1. .. are you ready for it? (because ben was not).

**Author's Note:**

> Hello to my AO3 subbers! If you're not following me on Twitter, then this fic will be confusing. I urge you to _please_ read the textfic [here.](https://twitter.com/theyellowsaber/status/1253866947877486593) and then read this bit. Have fun!
> 
> **trigger warnings  
>  drinking  
> mixing of drinks  
> **

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> concert part i.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello to my AO3 subbers! If you're not following me on Twitter, then this fic will be confusing. I urge you to _please_ read the textfic [here.](https://twitter.com/theyellowsaber/status/1253866947877486593) and then read this bit. Have fun!
> 
> **trigger warnings  
>  drinking  
> mixing of drinks  
> **

Maybe he did listen to a few of her songs. So what if he played some of Rey Niima’s music during his workouts, alone in his car and before he went to bed? Perhaps he did grow a soft spot for her fairy-stylized tone, that can easily alternate between country-instrumental to high-pop in a matter of seconds. Each of her lyrics oddly spoke to his emotions, some that he buried years ago and has been giving him the pull to hear more of her delicious accent. That would explain the hours spent listening to countless interviews, which his sister blatantly pointed out over their messages.

But no, he’s not going to give Kaydel the satisfaction of knowing that Benjamin Solo, the heir to the Alderaan throne, is in fact, a Rey Niima fan.

The show is slated to start at 8:00 p.m. with the first wave of opening acts taking thirty minutes each to perform before the real event begins at 9:00 p.m. Fans were still trickling into their seats as time got closer and closer. Some bopped to the music of the unknown artists while others’ were painfully bored, itching to see their favorite musician and sing along with a crowd of devoted fans. 

Kaydel paced impatiently around their private box, giving her phone a glance every few seconds to see if time had sprung forward. Her cheeks were flushed from the alcoholic drink they’ve been sharing, some recipe that Hux forwarded to Poe early in the day, and recommended they tried it before the show. One sip of it in the car and he already knew that it was a far more intense homemade drink than anything Ben has had since his fraternity days. 

His blackout moments were not the kindest. 

Actively trying to avoid a repeat of his last drunken spiral, and not wishing to relive his fraternity days, Ben took small sips of the tumbler that held his individual drink. It’s not his typical option of  _ Macallan 15 Year  _ whiskey but it’s a nice change of pace. Although Poe had stated there were no marshmallows, he turned out to be wrong since there were toasted marshmallows right on top of the drink. Something about Hux forgetting to send him that tiny bit since he’s been running around because of the show. With the sweet fluffy treat eaten and gone, the taste of vanilla  _ Grey Goose  _ vodka and  _ Silver Patron  _ tequila latched to the back of his throat, crushed coffee-flavored ice cooling the alcohol. Ben was nowhere near the middle of his drink, but he can surely feel the effects starting to make him tipsy.

Who made this recipe, anyway? 

If Ben, or anybody in the group, were to,  _ hypothetically,  _ get drunk off this drink, they didn’t need to worry about on-lookers recording or pointing to take attention away from the show. Their private box had been built along with the stadium, years ago, to house the Royal Family whenever they were to attend a concert or sporting event. A black thick tinted window hid them from view and its position allowed them to see the stage up close without having to sit in the front row with fans. 

“Can this show start already?!” Kaydel interrupted the small conversation among the friends, grabbing the blue and silver tumbler that housed Ben’s drink and nursed it after a large gulp. 

Looking down at his watch, there are only ten minutes left until showtime but that didn’t stop his sister from getting angsty over the wait. However, that tense vibe was hanging in the air all around the stadium. Fans were getting restless, impatient drawn on their features as the minutes ticked by slowly. Nobody knew what to expect from this final performance of her tour. Rumors swirled around all week with unconfirmed sources stating there would be a new stage layout, different set pieces, an array of guest singers, and gifts for the fans. 

One such gift included a signed special-edition-CD hidden under each seat of the stadium, all written in her penmanship, that made Kaydel squeak. 

_ To my Alderaan with love, Rey.  _ 💖

Finn starts to rock in his seat when there are five minutes left. He is also a Rey Niima fan but kept it more hush-hush, unlike Kaydel. Poe is indifferent about music and enjoys anything that lets him have a good time. Ben, on the other hand, is starting to feel fidgety himself. He bit down on his cheek and focused on his phone, playing  _ Candy Crush,  _ to pass the remaining minutes by. 

Perhaps he is excited to hear some of her songs live. He has seen the difference from her recorded tracks and live performances with YouTube videos and wanted to hear it for himself. Maybe Ben would give in to singing and dancing to some of the music and blame it on the strong drink later if his sister comments on it. He may possibly be thrilled to meet her in person after the show. Maybe—

His head picked up when the faint smell of his nana’s raspberry sugar cookies penetrated his nostrils. Since the night he went out with the guys, the scent of the baked sweets followed him around like a warm blanket. He thought that in his drunken affair, Ben got to baking in the late night and ate every last crumb before going to bed. But there was no way for that particular cookie to be anywhere near them right now. It’s a closely-guarded recipe that only the family had their hands on and simply couldn’t be getting baked in the stadium’s kitchen.

Did stadiums even have ovens?

Even if he could find an explanation for the aura of cookies, his mind goes blank when his gland starts to pulse. Although it’s deemed inappropriate for the public, his hand reaches up to touch the back of his neck and gives it a soothing touch. The tips of his fingers burned on the patch as if a hot rod had scorched the skin with branding a second ago. He hisses at the ache and removes his fingers, looking at the red tint of heat on the skin. There’s a ring of sweat beginning to form around his hairline and he suddenly feels too small and too large in this enclosed place. It’s uncomfortable and Ben couldn’t fathom why his body was reacting this way. Was it the drink? No, it was—

**_Omega_ ** _.  _

An icy ripple shot down his spine when his inner-Alpha spoke at the forefront of his mind, growling at him to seek his Omega and claim her as his mate. Widen eyes shot out to view the audience and wonder if they were somewhere there, close enough to taste. 

The stadium was packed with eager fans, counting down the seconds until the clock strikes 9 p.m. In each row, there’s a guest seated in a chair while on the ground floor, there’s a mass pit next to the rings that connect to the main stage. Inside of these rings, there were more fans and they varied in different ages. Kaydel had mentioned when they arrived that Rey is known for giving those kinds of seats to fans who were underprivileged or in an orphanage, something about Uncle Chewie’s organization being in those seats tonight? 

No, that’s not right. Ben turns to view the stage, empty of people where untouched instruments laid for the band; prepared and ready for a show.  _ Backstage,  _ that’s where he needed to go _. Now.  _

He almost gave in to his Alpha’s command, opting to ignore royal protocol and the questionable stares that Finn, Poe, and Kaydel threw in his direction. But the second he stood from his seat, the stadium darkened and the audience started to cheer, his sister being the loudest. It broke through the enhancement and suddenly Ben remembered where he was.

Stadium. Concert. Event. Sister. Friends. Music.  _ Rey.  _

Blinking slowly, he sunk back down into the cushioned seat and felt a hand resting on his shoulder. “You okay?” Finn asks with concern on his tone. Ben nodded blindly, turning back to see four red spotlights glowing on the stage paired with two dancers underneath. No, he wasn’t okay. His Omega was somewhere nearby and he’s stuck inside this box, watching a concert that he had been, silently, excited for. 

He opened his mouth to excuse himself, knowing full well that he’d catch Kaydel’s wrath later for ditching the opening sequence, but Rey’s voice echoed in the speakers and halted his intentions.

_ “Are you ready for it?” _

The four red spotlights change with the beat of the song, highlighting dancers moving in different positions until the music stops and the stage is dark once more. There’s a beat and several white lights flicker down with another tone of the same song but the dancers remain still. 

_ “Are you ready for it?” _

Rey questions her audience again with the music beginning once more but she’s nowhere to be found. This is driving them crazy! There’s a large screen that’s broken into three pieces, giving a 3-D illusion with a raised platform that’s supported by screens, flaring with static as rapid images flicker quickly. Then the music stops again.

_ “Alderaan, I don’t think you’re ready for it.” _

It’s a heartbeat of the song that starts as the screens underline a thick stripe of crimson light that vibrates along to the beat. Smoke is coming from center stage, opening to a high-rising platform to relieve Rey Niima under the cover of darkness until a main light lands on her. She’s finally here and the entire stadium is going nuts, shouting at the top of their lungs. 

Ben doesn’t listen to the song she’s singing, although he knew it’s the first song from her last album. 

He’s subsequently ranking his eyes over the outfit she wore; a tight black one-piece that shined metallically with the color-changing spotlights. Long sleeves covered her arms with a hole for her thumb to go and a hoodie covered her head, that stayed on as she danced around the stage. Even with the leather high-knee heels, he  _ knew  _ that her legs went on for miles. The golden microphone that she’s holding covered her mouth that he almost didn’t notice the ebony color painted on her lips until her profile moved. 

_ “Alderaan, it’s so good to see your faces again! Are you ready for some fun?!” _

This is a concert and Ben is supposed to enjoy himself but he’s unable to do so. The alcohol vanished from his system when the scent of his grandmother’s raspberry sugar cookies pierced and became stronger as time ticked on. But along the known smell, there’s something else that’s mixing in and Ben is doing everything in his power  _ not  _ to moan and chase after it. It’s the aroma of freshly-cleaned linens and recently-cut lavender….. And fucking marshmallows. 

His mind can not focus on the lyrics, her comments, or the surprises that Rey promised; ZAYN and SUGARLAND performing their features on stage and the new dance sequences. He couldn’t even mumble his favorites such as _Gorgeous, Haunted, Raindrops,_ and _Butterflies._ Nothing could snap him out of his fog. 

His attention piqued on following her every move on stage; how she smiled when the fans sang along to  _ Be My Baby _ , how Rey showed off her skills with the guitar during  _ Cup of Tea  _ and  _ Better than Revenge _ , how emotional she became during  _ You’re Not Sorry  _ and when she wiped a fallen tear during  _ Mother  _ that transition into  _ Clean.  _

Ben didn’t miss the glances she kept giving around the stadium, almost as if she’s looking for something or someone. 

Rey exits the stage during the last moments of  _ Butterflies  _ on the same platform that she arrived at, gripping her silver-glitter guitar to play the last few melodies until the band and back-up singers pick it up. He thinks that perhaps this means the concert is over and there’s almost a sigh of relief that escapes him. 

“Where are you doing?” Kaydel queries when Ben rose from his seat and headed for the door. “Uh, the concert is over?” Stadium lights dim slowly, teasing to full brightness before darkening again. The band kept playing the jingle of  _ Butterflies  _ but the tempo was slowly adapting into another sound. It’s roughly there but he thinks that only the live sequence. 

His sister opened her mouth to correct him but there is a record screech and music pausing that catches everybody’s attention. The entire stadium stops in the wake of their conversation, eyeing back to the stage as the screens turned white. There’s the sound of heels clicking and the outline of Rey’s shadow growing larger with each step. 

A slow and sultry beat vibrates from the speakers. Rey moves her body with the music, channeling a seductive deity and he wonders what the  _ fuck  _ did he do to witness this. Lyrics to  _ God is a Woman  _ slip from her lips as she continues to dance behind the screen. 

After the first thirty seconds of the song, the music pauses and the ding of heavy heels pick up again. Her shadow becomes smaller until the televised screen parts way to showcase her in a new outfit; a red two-piece outfit with tassels that sway and sparkle with her body movement. There’s a simple matte wrap that covers her forearms. Gone was the black lipstick and replaced with a bright crimson lipstick that better suited her tan skin.

But what he did  _ not _ expect was to see her peachy ass cheeks on display, jiggling as she carried on with the show and went down her setlist. He did not expect to clench his fists so tightly that he felt his nails digging into the skin and drawing blood. 

“Ben, are you okay?” Poe’s word sounded muffled and in the distance that Ben didn’t register them. 

“I’m fucking fine.”

No, Benjamin Solo, the next King of Alderaan is not painfully getting turned on by this musician who is twirling around in  _ that  _ outfit. Yes, he is biting into his index finger to keep himself from doing something stupid.

With the next couple of songs, his emotions started to dwindle but his inner-Alpha continued to pace, nudging him to find his Omega. What kept him at bay was the sweet fragrance of them giving him peace and at ease, almost as if she could sense that he’s in distress somehow. Ben began to enjoy the concert towards the end of  _ Starlight  _ and the beginnings of  _ Love Me Harder. _

But that’s when he almost lost it.

_ “Give it up for one of my close and personal friends, The Weeknd!”  _

The R&B singer slides out on stage, chanting his part of the duet and takes Rey’s hand. For the next remaining two minutes and forty-seconds of the song, Ben could only see the color green engulfing his sockets.  _ No,  _ he is  _ not  _ jealous of the way that Rey is dancing with Abel.  _ No,  _ he did  _ not _ almost growl and bare his teeth at the way the artist placed his arm around her shoulder.  _ No,  _ he did  _ not  _ want to rip The Weeknd’s head off after putting his hand on the small of her back or the way he caressed her face or how Rey was reciprocating those movements.

**_I will kill him for touching my Omega._ **

_ Where did that come from? _

His logical and rational, state of mind returned when it dawned on him that Abel is a happily mated Omega to Alpha Bella Hadid, who is over in the next closed-off box with her sister (Gigi who is mated to Zayn) and the entire Kardashian-Jenner family. 

It didn’t calm his Alpha, however. The excruciating sting of his glands hadn’t stopped the entire concert and after the final chorus and close of  _ No Tears Left To Cry,  _ he’s ready to end his misery. 

“Ben, are you okay? You’ve been acting weird the entire concert.” His sister’s voice was hoarse from all the shouting, singing, and dancing she did. He nods, praying to whoever can hear him above to give him some answers. 

“Are you sure?” 

“I said I’m fucking fine!” He barks, shrugging off the concern. 

But his outburst didn’t dampen Kaydel’s mood, coming to terms that perhaps he’s just being a grump, like always, and changed the conversation to the concert. Finn and Poe joined her in that category as they gush over the entire show as if they didn’t just watch it. 

“Come on, it’s time to meet her!” she cries, running towards the door and bumped into Kris Jenner, who had also been exiting out of the box.

Fuck, this is the longest night of his life. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   
>  [Inspo for opening number](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GAcqX_vUS8A)   
>    
>  [Outfit number one](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/792281759438520119/)   
>    
>  [Outfit number two (but in red)](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/798333471433899731/)   
> 


	2. will the record reflect that ben solo has foot in mouth syndrome?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> concert part ii.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here is it, as promised! can i just say, ben solo may be a prince but he's a damn idiot.

She leaped down the escape ditch after her final good-bye and thanked the audience, landing with her back on the soft mattress cushion that was rolled out. Her ears were ringing from the cheers of fans calling her name that Rey didn’t register the round of applause from the backstage crew. Her body had been pushed beyond its usual limits for this show and it had been exhilarating throughout the entire time. The smile plastered on her face is genuine.

Fuck, Rey feels high—somewhere between Cloud 9, the Heavens, and an alternative universe. She’s high on  _ life _ and it’s all due to the high energy level that her fans provided during the show; their enthusiasm, passion, and happiness made this performance just the more spectacular. Fuck, she loves them. 

A hand reaches out for her to grab, pulling her off the cushion and into Rose's waiting arms. “That was amazing!” The shorter girl shouts over the roaring crowd, looping her arm around Rey’s waist and tugged in the direction of the dressing rooms. Jannah wrapped around the singer’s shoulders, gently rocking her in praise. “I saw your soundcheck and I’m your big sister but  _ that  _ is better than anything you’ve done!” They engaged in small conversation, highlighting the best concert moments from backstage, and Rose mentioned that Snoke deemed impressed with tonight’s performance, judging from the message he sent. With her arms holding on to the two most important women in her life, Rey let herself have a second to reflect internally. 

Although she had been on the road for the last two years, this show, in particular, got reworked with new… well, everything. 

The stage remained with the 3-D screens and album aesthetics playing in the background, with the addition of LED platform rings that allowed her to be closer to the fans. Her show props were more daring; a faux 1957 Ford Thunderbird (which has been Rey’s dream car since ever) rolling around, large doors to swing open for specific songs, a plush cloud swing that lifted her into the air during gentler melodies and a staircase that led to a balcony, with an awaiting tiara and veil for her.

She lived her princess dreams during  _ Love Story  _ and has no shame _. _

Her attire changed from the commonly known scintillating silver one-piece of other shows to two different outfits; a black long sleeve bodysuit paired with a hoodie and a daring scarlet two-piece that flared and moved with each step. Her dancers were dressed similarly and swayed their bodies to the new moves in perfect harmony. Rey got to perform nearly her entire discography and welcomed friends on stage to sing their duets together, something that Snoke has  _ never  _ let her do. 

Fans were gifted to a special-edition-CD, not sold in any store, with a hand-written message.  _ To my Alderaan with love, Rey. 💖  _ Some CD’s had a personalized letter inside for them; a poem, a quote, or a silly doodle that Rey spent time doing until her hand was cramped. Anything to make them smile even if she’s not there to witness it.

Physically, Rey’s pumped with adrenaline and ready to go on for the whole night. Emotionally, Rey’s on another planet. 

Hours before the concert had started, she welcomed children and parents from the  _ Falcon Cares  _ and  _ Kashyyyk  _ organizations to watch the soundcheck and spend time with her, the band and dancers. Rey embraced each child and teen, taking the time to talk and give them her undivided attention during those four hours. Both organizations were run and operated by Chewbacca Volkov and an unnamed partner, old friends of Lando. 

_ Falcon Cares _ served to assist children and teens in foster care, or placed in an orphanage, to find a permanent home while helping them express their interests in any field.  _ Kashyyyk  _ aids the families who were at or below the poverty line with daily and monthly essentials and gifted children with experiences such as trips, concerts, or anything of their choosing. With both organizations expanding their reach beyond the borders of Alderaan, Rey became a silent ambassador and welcomed them to her shows in every town they catered. Despite Snoke’s protests, she was adamant about keeping the front row open for them so they’d get the full experience, giving a portion of her concert revenue to them. 

These programs were the ones that Rey wished she knew about as a kid, the ones that could have helped during the darkest days of her life. Perhaps they would have gotten her to Lando and Jannah quicker. Maybe open her eyes to music at an earlier age than thirteen. She might’ve not benefited from them, but at least Rey had the means to help and possibly change a child’s life. 

A smile from one kid and it was worth it.

Two minutes before showtime, her body was positioned backstage next to the rising platform. Using the small space, she got her heart rate up with a mini dance to pump anticipation into her veins. It’s the last show and god damn it, she’s going to give it her all. 

When the stage manager called for a minute, Rey situated herself on the block and counted the seconds as the opening sequence started with her pre-recorded statements of  _ Ready For It.  _ When the platform rose, her mind was in tune with the practiced performance; nailing each cue with precision and hitting her high notes accurately. But there’s something off about tonight. Everything had been perfect beforehand, right down to every detail that Rey mentioned to the crew, dancers, band, and back-up singers. Not a single item went unchecked or unmarked and the entire concert was going off without failure so what—

**_Alpha._ **

During the second chorus of  _ Bloodline,  _ the unforgettable scent of sandalwood, cinnamon, freshly-sliced grapefruit, and falling waterfalls invaded the air. It thrust her into a misstep, one that’s unseen by the audience or crew, and caused Rey to snap her head in the direction where it’s coming from. Her Omega purred, knowing that the Alpha is near, watching the performance, and yanked at Rey to follow her nose, to meet this Alpha; the same one from a week ago in the London district on Cornelia Street.

And oh how she wanted to give in to those centuries-old instincts after ignoring them that first time. How she wanted to jump off this stage and search for this person, the one who’s biologically compatible to her; to the Alpha who will keep her safe, give her a strong home and provide for their future pups—

_ Oh shut up!  _

Rey cast her Omega aside, despite the growls and objections, to resume performing. She’s on stage, some fans have been waiting for months to see this show. She had fought to the tooth and nail with Snoke and the First Order executives to get this event exactly how she wanted it. This Alpha can wait for a couple of more hours. Surely if she can smell them, they’d be able to do the same and actively seek her out. 

But what if her suppressants masked her scent too much? They were the highest dose known on the public market, along with the additional supplements she takes from the black market. What if she ends up accidentally outing her designation on stage? What if Alpha can’t find her after the show and leaves before she gets the chance to find him? What if—

_ I said shut up!  _

There’s no rush to search them. If not today, then Rey will look all over Alderaan for that delicious fragrance. But one whiff and they smell like everything that she’s ever wanted in this life. Fuck, she’s in trouble. 

Whoever this Alpha was, they were in constant distress throughout the concert. She couldn’t make out if they were angry, happy, confused, or aroused. More than once she held back anxious whines and the overwhelming insecure emotion to please her Alpha (were they truly hers?) and soothe their pain, to bear her neck for claiming. Her eyes would dart back and forth between the audience and where the Alpha is located; leaving with her appearance to keep singing her songs to follow the transitions of each melody. 

Her Omega would casually slip in during moments that Rey let her guard down. 

When fans overpowered the stadium by singing  _ Be My Baby  _ ( she couldn’t finish the song herself due to the disbelief and happiness), her fingers reached to the aching glands on her neck and gave them a gentle touch; hoping that her scent would reach the Alpha. It had been an involuntary movement. 

It had been an involuntary movement and kept occurring more than once throughout her performance. Rey forced herself to play it off by fixing the ear-piece wires that ran down to the small box attached to her clothing. Her Omega wasn’t pleased in the slightest bit. 

The Alpha’s mood cooled down during the second half of the show, which meant that Rey could keep her center of attention on the fans and not the pacing Omega within her. That, however, fell apart during  _ Love Me Harder  _ once Abel took the stage. Her glands burned with a fiery rage that wasn’t her own. It passed the point of discomfort when he draped an arm around her shoulders and carried on with their coordinated act. 

She’s going to give them a mouthful after this. 

**_Comfort Alpha. Don’t yell at Alpha. He will protect._ **

The alluring scent of Alpha became faint to her nose when they reached the dressing room, mixing in with other fragrances and machinery. 

“Alright, pop-star,” Rose ushers her into the dressing room and holds the doorknob. “You have twenty minutes to freshen up and change before you meet with the Royals.” Her best friend stands at the door frame with a hand on her hip as Rey sits down on the sofa to remove her shoes. They were a small heeled bootie pair that were far more comfortable than the high-knee leather heels she wore earlier but shit, she missed her sneakers. 

“Don’t have me come in here with your phone out and still in your concert clothes.”

She scoffs, going to undo the zipper of her shorts. “Oh come on, Rose, that was one time!”

“Eighty-six times since the tour started and you had over two-hundred and nine shows.” She closed the door before Rey could defend herself, hearing the laughter of the two girls on the other side and rolls her eyes. 

Stripping from the two-piece, Rey started her post-concert ritual of dabbing away the sweat build-up. Her fingers raked through her hair to remove knots and pull it up to a loose and messy bun. Make-up is removed with products recommended from Hux and she gives herself a dose of perfume;  _ Daisy  _ by Marc Jacobs, to be exact. 

Rey might be meeting royalty in a second but after a nearly three-hour performance, she’ll be damned if she can’t be comfortable. Paired with her favorite boyfriend jeans and light pink High-Top Converses, she’s pulling the grey heather cropped crew neck over her head when sandalwood and cinnamon knock into her senses, following with the sweetest of grapefruit and clean-air of waterfalls. 

**_Alpha._ **

Her breath hitches, turning to view the door as if they’d come in. The fragrance is so much stronger; powerful than the night on Cornelia Street and more intense than when she had been on stage. A pitiful whine does escape her lips when she takes in a sniff, obeying to the wolf inside and purchases the make-up table to brace herself. 

**_Must find Alpha. Must produce pups._ **

The door opens and the scent becomes far too intoxicating that she silences a moan when Rose spoke, claiming it’s time to go. It’s like she’s in a trace when her back immediately straightens and a thin line of slick coats her underwear. The conversation around her is muffled and spaced out, something about the following protocol at the request of the Palace but nothing sticks. Her mind is only channeled to finding Alpha, to find her  _ mate  _ and be claimed. So she lets her nose follow and quickens her pace, ignoring Jannah’s request to slow down until she reaches a white door labeled  _ VIP  _ in gold letterings. 

Instinctually, Rey opens the door with disregard to the bodyguard and automatically turns to a brawny figure sulking on the sofa. His hair is in a disarray of messy locks as if he has spent the last five minute combing his fingers through them out of nerves. Pale features frame his large nose that suited him, skin covered in moles that she found herself wanting to kiss. Although he’s making himself seem small with hunched shoulders, this man is easily over six feet tall and can over-tower her at a given moment. Whiskey-colored hues bore into her eyes as if he’s looking into her soul. Right at his  _ mate _ . 

She’s staring right at the Prince of Alderaan, the man who smells like free-falling waterfalls, grounded cinnamon, freshly picked grapefruit, and fucking sandalwood. And he’s looking right back. 

**_Alpha._ **

A squeal shatters the vestige and both of them pull away to the source; Kaydel who had leaped from her seat and jumped for joy, striding over to Rey. 

“It’s such an honor to meet you! I’m Kaydel, well, you know that already from our Twitter DM’s but I can’t believe I’m meeting you!” 

Rey blinks, clearing her throat and sticks her hand out, as she had been instructed to do; they shake. “It’s lovely to meet you in person, Kaydel.” She smiles, clicking back into the artist that she’s known to be and gives undivided attention. They chat for a few minutes, getting introduced to the Communications Director, Finn, and Bodyguard, Poe, but Rey can still feel the Alpha’s eyes on her, tickling at the glands that give her a sense of his emotions. It’s not uncomfortable but it’s also not pleasant. 

_ Was he happy to see her? Why did he feel confused? Can he smell me? Do I smell horrible to him? Is he angry? Did he not want me as a mate?  _

Her anxiety spikes with her Omega timid over Ben’s stare and makes her feel uncertain. Sure, her body may be smaller and slender than typical Omega’s but she’s proud of what she has. The world doesn’t know her backstory or designation and that’s fine, they didn’t need to know. But if her potential mate regrets her, that would be the biggest heartbreak of them all. 

His scent, however, makes her feel loopy and drunk; like she could easily fall into the cocoon of his arms and sleep an eternity. All thoughts of self-doubt, simply, vanished. 

“Shit, Benji!” Kaydel looks over her shoulders. “Stop being antisocial for once and say hello.” She huffs with the roll of her eyes to look back at Rey. “I swear they might’ve switched him in the hospital but, alas, he is very much our father’s son.” 

Ben stilled on the sofa for a second longer before rising slowly. Each of his steps was in sync with her heartbeat; loud, steady, and skipping. Rey didn’t realize she’s holding in a breath until he’s right in front of her, glaring at her with narrow eyes. 

“You know, you shouldn’t be grinding on mated people like that.” 

**_Alpha is mad. Alpha is upset. Please Alpha._ **

“Excuse me?”

“You heard me. You shouldn’t be on stage, dancing like that, with thousands of people watching that. And your clothing? You might as well be in a burlesque show!” There’s a red tint pushing through the peaks of his ears, peeking out from the tops of his hair. “What were you even thinking?”

**_Apologize to Alpha! Show him your neck!_ **

“Listen here, your  _ Majesty, _ ” she’s flaring in rage, silting her eyes to look at him. “I don’t care who you are, or who you think you are, but you—” Rey pokes to his hard chest and kicks down the whine in her throat. “—do not get to come here and insult my performance—” another poke. “—and expect me to apologize for something  _ both  _ parties agreed to do in a  _ coordinated  _ performance.” her voice raises higher, baring her teeth at him. “My attire was not created to please the likes of you and your Alpha ego! So  _ don’t  _ excuse me if I do not take your bloody comments as criticism!” 

**_Apologize to Alpha!! Show him that you can be a good Omega!!_ **

His jaw ajars, astonished at the way that she had spoken to him and Rey is fighting back on every instinct within her to beg for his forgiveness. She’s not going to back down from this, not when she’s proud of her performance and the hurdles she had to go through to get there. This prince isn’t about to take that away from her, no matter how ridiculously mouthwatering he smells. 

“I—”

Her head looks at Kaydel, who’s just as startled as her brother. 

“Kaydel, I do apologize that our meeting will be cut brief.” She forces her professional smile, the one she sports during interviews and meetings with First Order. “I will gladly meet with you for lunch at any time,  _ without _ the prince’s presence. “

Ben tries to speak again but his sister cuts him off. 

“For anybody who can castrate my brother that way, I will happily order the first round of drinks.” 

“Great, I’ll have Rose reach out to see when it’s your earliest convenience.” 

Rey doesn’t give either one of them a second to speak again when she turns on her heels, walking right out the door despite the tiny whimper that came from Ben’s mouth. There’s the murmured sound of Hux commenting, ‘ _ you fucked up _ ’ before she stepped out of the room but she paid him no attention. She’s furious over his comments as if he had any right to say those words. 

Benjamin Solo, prince of Alderaan, is  _ not  _ her Alpha. 

As she’s followed by her security personnel, escorting her and Jannah to the backdoor and into a tinted vehicle, her Omega implored her to return and ask for mercy. Her Omega bawled that this  _ was  _ her Alpha, that he was her intended mate that the universe had created for her; that he would defend her and their pups. Rey ignores every single one of the Omega pleads and instead emerges herself into light conversation with Jannah. 

After dropping her sister off home, Rey returns to her penthouse apartment with a hot post-concert meal from Cloud City that she had been looking forward to. But instead of digging into the spread and checking social media, she leaves it untouched on the kitchen counter. 

She’s too pissed off at her Alpha to eat. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   
>  Outfit from previous shows   
>    
>  [1957 Ford Thunderbird](https://cdn.classicdigest.com/live/carimg/155601_155700/155635_8b886c0593c908e7.jpg)   
>    
>  [Crew neck cropped sweatshirt Rey is wearing](https://www.aloyoga.com/products/w3452r-double-take-pullover?variant=31209602842742&gclid=Cj0KCQjwy6T1BRDXARIsAIqCTXoZgBMpyIwYLFu6m2kX2N6QmDwiiY9HQbobCUjeKA5GYYMly4UuzwIaAoiMEALw_wcB)   
>    
>  [Jeans Rey is wearing](https://www.gap.com/browse/product.do?pid=546922002&vid=1&tid=gppl000013&kwid=1&ap=7&gclid=Cj0KCQjwy6T1BRDXARIsAIqCTXpoaDBQ8uhnL-xTuctKi32_l2Pn-CHO7aRd2BQ4WiVMUy2aynsk624aAmcxEALw_wcB&gclsrc=aw.ds#pdp-page-content)   
>    
>  [Shoes she's wearing](https://www.converse.com/shop/p/seasonal-color-chuck-taylor-all-star-unisex-hightopshoe/168966F_100.html?cp=PLA_PRF_CNV_NA_US_EN_20190226_CPCS_CPCS-Shopping-%5BB%5D%20Shoes%20-%20Unisex_X_X_X_X_Google_X_X__Desktop/Tablet-%5BB%5D%20Shoes%20-%20Unisex_X_X&gclid=Cj0KCQjwy6T1BRDXARIsAIqCTXrw0B6qEFJ2YvwmiW3cCe13cTYXbAVzJclQE_wientEwmZC8MuDChQaAs3-EALw_wcB)   
> 


	3. in the case of ben solo's weird music taste.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> part i.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> happy maythe4th everybody! since it's such a special day in our fandom, i decided to split the date up in two and tease you with this. i am working on the second part of this so let's hope to see that soon!!

Ben would be lying if he wasn’t counting down the hours until tonight.

_Six hours, forty-three minutes, and fifteen seconds._

Ben was ‘not’ overly thrilled about seeing the Omega who smells like a dream.

_Five hours, twenty-eight minutes, and thirty-seven seconds._

Ben reminded himself that this is a simple make-up for his behavior at the concert. 

_Four hours, fifty-one minutes, and seven seconds._

Ben was not roaming around the palace kitchens’, stealing from the abundance they had stocked in the fridge and coolers that nobody would notice missing. Neither did the staff question their bizarre royal.

_Three hours, eleven minutes, and twenty-seven seconds._

Ben is not ignoring the stream of text messages coming from his sister, Poe, and mother. 

_Two hours, sixteen minutes, and forty-nine seconds._

Ben had not been preparing a spread of various items because he didn’t know exactly what she liked and did not want to do something foolish as googling Rey Niima’s favorite foods. 

_One hour, thirty-seven minutes, and ten seconds._

Ben did not sneak out of the Royal Palace of Alderaan using the unused back tunnels, cradling a picnic basket in one hand and several blankets in the other. Neither did he use the sleek Mercedes with thick tinted windows, not at the recommendation of Poe or anything, to drive towards Rey’s apartment.

_Fifty-nine minutes, eight seconds._

Ben had not used the servants’ exit to avoid being seen by the Palace Guards, breaking off into the small roadway that cuts off from the security cameras.

_Thirty-one minutes, fifty-seven seconds._

Ben may have grinned when receiving the text from Rey, warning him about the paparazzi lingering on the ground floor and sent her code for the underground parking garage. 

_Rey 💖🔒: paps are waiting downstairs 😶_

_Rey 💖🔒: so sorry about that!_

_Rey 💖🔒: 121517 is my code for the parking garage_

_Rey 💖🔒: it’s underground so it’s easy to come in and out of_

_Rey 💖🔒: can’t wait for tonight☺️_

**_Omega is eager…_ **

_Twenty-eight minutes, forty-four seconds._

Ten minutes and twenty-one seconds later, the GPS announced that he had arrived at his destination. Ben slowed the vehicle in search of the garage entrance, witnessing the small hub of paparazzi that held their cameras and equipment in tow to catch an image of Rey, or any other celebrity that may live in the modern building. His grip on the steering wheel tightened, compelling his Alpha to remain in the backseat for tonight and to _not_ make a scene. That his Omega— _Rey,_ not his Omega—is safe indoors and away from these snakes. 

Since he entered the garage using the code that Rey sent, Ben didn’t have to answer to the bored security guard or run the risk of being recognized. The young, pudgy sand-hair beta guard seemed more stimulated with an episode of _Hollywood_ then who’s entering the building… Maybe he should talk to Rey about that. His Omega—again, _Rey,_ not his Omega—can’t live with the risk of somebody breaking in with the lack of attention that security has. 

He rolls the car into a guest parking space close to the elevators and exhales, shaking out the nerves before grabbing his phone to send a quick text.

_Ben Solo: I’m here. I’ll come up._

_Rey 💖🔒: that’s okay!!_

_Rey 💖🔒: i’ll come down_

_Rey 💖🔒: be there in a sec! 🥰_

Ben may have been out of the dating game for a while now (is a year too long?), but collecting your date at the door is still the gentleman's thing to do. He grew determined to text her back and express that he’d be more than happy to pick her up. But what if she was in the elevator with no cell reception? Should she get angry again for him being a typical Alpha? Maybe, but then again, this is a date so he’d be in the right… Right?

Choosing the latter, Ben demounts the vehicle and waits by the lift. At least it would be _some_ form of picking up his date.

With the anticipation of her arrival, the seconds appeared to have suddenly slowed. Ben could have been standing there for an hour and he wouldn’t have known with the continuous pacing to calm his nerves. His palms felt clammy and no matter how many times he rubbed the moisture off on his dark jeans, it returned in full force; almost _mocking_ him for this anxious state he’s in. 

How could that be so? Ben has been around several Omega’s before, those who have supplements and those who forgo the drugs. The Royal Court is filled with unmated Omega’s, all of whom have been trying to take his hand in marriage. He had grown up with the abiding scents of various earth tones, odd house-hold items, and many _questionable_ stenches that left a bad taste in his mouth. Not a single one of them has affected him the way that Rey did, with her appetizing aroma of freshened linens, his grandmother’s raspberry cookies, gashed lavender, and toasted marshmallows. 

Did marshmallows even fucking smell? They were a puffy dessert treat that did nothing like a side decoration, how could they—

**_Omega._ **

His steps halted when the elevator door dinged open. The air is promptly filled with _her_ before the petite Omega strolls out but when she does, Ben is hit with the full force of her electrifying fragrance. Selfishly, he takes a whiff with his keen eyes picking up on her subtle movements. Rey’s back had gone rigid, staring out into space before flashing her doe-hues towards him; nostrils flared when her jaw fell slack before hastily closing her lips. 

_She’s affected too._

There’s a sense of pride and triumph spewing on the inside. The Alpha takes in her figure; a lean and slender build with a touch of athleticism in her muscles that’s covered now with tight dark jeans, a thin black long sleeve, and a comfortable pair of blue and white Vans. At the concert, he bore witness to her physical stamina and the delicate manner she held to the microphone. When compared to the average Omega, Rey is taller but he’d still tower and would need to hunch to kiss those crimson-painted lips if he wished. Her midriff had been on display before, during and post-concert, to expose the toned skin, perfect for—

**_Perfect to carry my pups._ **

Ben didn’t fight off that last comment.

He didn’t notice Rey striding in his direction, despite his eyes never abandoning hers. 

“Hi,” her voice is airy, lips curling into a knockout smile that enhanced her dimples and Ben felt his heart stop; his mouth drying and his throat squeezing to prevent a response from forming. “Hello,” comes out hoarse and forces him to clear his throat to repeat it. “Hello, Rey.” 

“Uh— you look gorgeous.” is the next thing that Ben affirms with confidence and regards the tint of blush that unceasingly brushed along the cluster of freckles on her skin. Fuck, he wanted to kiss every single one of them and trace them as constellations. Right this second.

Her body moved shyly, swaying on the balls of her feet and the edge of her heels with her hands clasped behind. “Thank you,” Rey’s voice gathered small but it didn’t stop her smirk. “You don’t look too bad yourself.” her chin jerked towards his clothing.

For a second, Ben had forgotten he was wearing clothing. 

_Get a grip, Solo._

Casting his eyes down, the prince realized that they were dressed similarly. His body was fitted to a white long sleeve under a black leather jacket and sporting a similar shade of dark jeans as Rey. His Nike Air Jordan Retro sneakers were comfortable and an easy conversation starter. 

There _is_ the rumor of highly compatible mates (less than 1% of the population) subconsciously matching their outfits after a first meeting. With the added territorial and lusting hormones that spew about, the clothing gives their potential partner the perception of comfort and pride. 

Whatever the case, if it’s true, it gives him encouragement to pursue.

He chuckles, pointing towards his car which Rey gives a small nod. Ben led them until reaching the passenger seat, which he opened for her to slide in and closed gently afterward. He wasted no time in reaching the drivers’ seat, pressing the start button to ignite the engine and pulled out of the space.

“Er— you can play the music if you’d like.” he unlocks the phone and palms it to Rey. “We’ll be on the road for some time.” 

“How long?” Fingers brushed on his skin to take the device; materializing goosebumps from his forearm and up to his back. “H-hour and a half.” Ben clears his throat, bringing his hand back to grip the steering wheel. From the corner of his eye, he caught the way that her brow pinched and her lips pressed into a thin line. Her head turned to speak but Ben eased her concerns.

“It’s Naberrie Beach where we’re going, I hope that’s okay.” 

Crimson lips formed a tiny ‘o’ at the base before turning back to the phone, searching through his Spotify music. Ben thought that she’d play something from the pop-station or a country album, that’s what most of her music is based on, perhaps even indie if he’s lucky. He had grown used to the ever changing-musical taste of a young female from the shared rides he’s taken with his sister so it wouldn’t have been an issue.

Then he heard _Speed of Light_ by _Iron Maiden_ booming from his speakers as the car propelled on to the highway, following the exits towards the beach. 

His brows disappeared behind his headline, sneaking a look over at Rey who’s chuckling. A playful scoff falls from his lips, “You’re a fan?”

“We share a similar taste from what I’ve seen.” Ben sees the way that her nose scrunches up in the most inhumanly adorable way possible from the corner of his eye. “But I don’t think I could have ever mistaken you for a Kehlani, Sparks, or Weird Al Yankovic fan.” 

“I’m more stunned that you know who Sparks is.”

“Who doesn’t know about Sparks?”

“Millennials, Generation Z, those who remove themselves from society and cut all paths to technology to live deep in the woods.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i wonder if the second part will be in rey's pov? or continuous alpha ben? i'm not sure but he's fun to write!


	4. rey niima gains a new jacket

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the date. part ii.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   
>  me: *trying to work through a block* maybe i should rework this into rey’s pov  
>   
> ben: no.  
>   
> me: but-  
>   
> ben: NOT IN YOUR WILDEST DREAMS, MELISSA  
>   
> rey: …. *grabs the notebook* go on  
> 
> 
> shout-out to my bby [kat](https://twitter.com/kylorithic) for betaing and just being an overall amazing person!! 🥺show her some love over on twitter and [ao3](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kylorithic/pseuds/kylorithic)!!
> 
> **triggers**  
>  brief mention of smoking  
> 

Conversation fell into an easy loop for them after that. 

Every topic is lighthearted; favorite colors, memorable places to travel, the books they’ve read, the pranks they’ve pulled on Hux (both have switched his personal hairspray for spray color-dye; green has been their go-to color). They agreed that driving on the right side of the road is morally wrong and sushi should be eaten once a week. Rey is surprised to learn that he smokes regularly (so does she). Ben learns that she knows about engines and how to fix them (he knows about airplanes, does that count?). 

Laughter bounced off the interior and his cheeks are burning from smiling so much but he can’t stop. It’s more grinning than he’s done all together in the last month. A flicker of assurances tugs at his chest whenever Rey brushes her fingers on his bicep or when her giggle turns into a full snort-laugh. He’s delighted to make his (potential, fated?) mate happy and etched to do more of it. 

**_Omega is happy._ **

The Alpha in him persisted on coming to the forefront of his mind and Ben hasn’t stopped them.

With their scents mingling in the enclosed vehicle, it became strongly potent that he faced an internal battle; to roll the windows down and have some breathing space or bathe himself in it. Their combinations shouldn’t work but they did _._ He didn’t have a single verb, noun, or adjective to describe the aroma but Ben has an affinity for it. He relishes inhaling the treasured spice into his lungs and bites back the moan that threatens to escape him. 

It’s _home._

It’s _everything_ he’s ever wanted. 

It’s his _mate_ that sits beside him; who’s the sunshine on a rainy day and the warm cup of tea on a winter evening.

It’s _Rey_.

Ben becomes fascinated with the idea of how their odors would be permanent if they mated—how he could soothe her during a heat with gentleness or the pride he’d feel when she bores his mark to the world. He’d built her a home with anything she wants; turn the palace upside down if he must to please his Omega. How would their pup smell or look like? It doesn’t matter because it would be perfect for him.

**_Claim your Omega._ **

However, he couldn’t afford to linger in those fantasies for long. 

The constant vibrating of his phone pulls him out of those thoughts and back into the gravity of his situation. By now, his sister would have caught on to his lack of presence and question his whereabouts. No doubt he probably had over fifty messages with the same question. Perhaps it’s his mother wishing him a good-night. Ben could get away with lying, it wouldn’t be the first time. If ever of them knew that he’s on a date with Rey Niima (anybody, truly), it would mean consequences for him in the morning. 

But Ben is willing to suffer if it meant being with Rey for a few hours. He put the phone on silent after twenty minutes and he had seen Rey do the same when her phone began to _ding_ as well.

Naberrie Beach is a tucked-away beach location that not many tourists frequent. Many travelers opt-in enjoying the more populated sites that offer beachside activities. Naberrie is the opposite; filled with local restaurants, ma & pa shops, and the occasional street performer. Most of the clients were fishermen and port workers who lived in the area and worked in the early morning hours. 

It’s a flawless date spot.

He glances at the dashboard after cutting the engine. _10:12 p.m.,_ which meant the cafes and shops were closed for the night and workers, and guests would have gone home an hour ago. They’d have privacy, which is exactly what he had been aiming for. 

“I wasn’t sure what you liked to eat, but I hope you like picnics,” He interjects nervously after stepping out to open her door, waiting for Rey to hop off before grabbing the basket from the backseat. 

“I love picnics.” she beams, taking the blankets out from his hands to assist. “I can eat just about anything.”

Ben files that for later. “Just about?”

“I do not like pickles, raisins, or Ramen-flavored Oreos.”

“I don’t know,” He shrugs a shoulder as he interlaces their fingers, leading them towards the boardwalk. “I heard that ramen-flavored Oreos might be the next greatest cookie taste.”

“Double-stuffed remains supreme,” Her thumb ran along the pad of his knuckles, distracting him momentarily from the conversation. Ben catches the slight flush tint on her cheeks and the deep dimples that showed when she smiles. “If I do ever see you eating a ramen-flavored Oreo, I believe this cease-fire will end.”

“Because of a cookie?”

“Because of a cookie.” With the way her tone remains cheerful and song-ling, he knew that Rey has no bite to her words and chose to laugh. 

Ben stops them in their tracks and places the picnic basket down, turning towards Rey. “Then I promise as the crowned prince of Alderaan that I, Benjamin Solo, will never eat a ramen-flavored Oreo.” He lifts two fingers to cross an _X_ over his heart, symbolling the promise regardless of its childish nature. 

Her eyes danced between his face and motions, nibbling on her bottom lip to prevent herself from grinning. It had been a miserable attempt and she’s smiling at him, flashing her pearly-white teeth. “I suppose this cease-fire between us will never end then.” 

“Sweetheart,” he gives her hand a small squeeze, grabbing the basket to begin their walk again. “I don’t plan on it.”

They fall into an easy-going silence. The only sounds they had been greeted with were the echoing sounds of crashing waves and sand gravel that littered the stripes of chipped red and binge painted tiles beneath their shoes. The moonlight and old lamp posts offered dim lighting to illuminant their way, flashing the worn-out pastel and earth-tone signs of different restaurants and shops.

“Isn’t this a picnic on the beach?” She queries, tugging at their linked hands.

“It is,” His steps were slow to keep with her pace, gazing the way that her chestnut locks framed her features elegantly. 

“So aren’t we supposed to be on the sand to have a picnic on the beach?”

“Normally, yes.” He pauses after they reach _Bikini Beans,_ a restaurant serving coffee-infused meals. “But with the waves coming in for high-tide and the winds picking up, I don’t want to risk sand getting into the food.” 

Releasing her hand, and already missing its warmth, Ben fishes around a fake bamboo plant until his fingertips touch cold metal, bringing out a silver key to unlock the front door. He gives it a quick flash to Rey before inserting it and the lock clicks, holding the door wide for her. “And I didn’t want you to get swept away,” he adds with a timid sneer.

“I might have already,” She hums, stepping inside before Ben could make the connection of her words. “So tell me, Benjamin,” Rey goes on, glancing at him over her shoulder as he secures the door. “Have you escorted me all the way here to break into this lovely cafe under the pretense of a meal?"

His hand finds the small of her back, guiding her through the array of clothed table-tops and lifted chairs towards the back-of-house. “I would never mislead you from a meal,” _But you are my meal._

“I grew up with the owner, Tai Rogocki, when his father was head chef at the palace.” He moves ahead of Rey, taking her hand into his when they reach a flight of stairs marked **rooftop** with a white arrow pointing up. 

“Doesn’t he own that make-your-own pho diner in the Coruscant District?”

“His father, but he’s a co-owner.” He pushes the iron-gray door open when they get to the top, welcoming the ocean breeze onto his skin. Strings of lit fairy lights held on steel rods come into his line of vision, bathing the rooftop in a gentle afterglow that goes with the night sky. Ben makes a mental note to thank Tai for that touch later. “Anyways, he mentioned I can use the restaurants whenever I please.” 

Ben hands her the basket in exchange for the blankets, laying them down on the ground after closing the door. “And have you?”

“What?” 

“Used the restaurant before.”

An inkling of jealousy vibrates off of her tone and his brows furrowed in question, stopping his arrangement to look at Rey. Her shoulders were squared and tense, tilting her chin up as if bracing herself for the possibility of… what? That he had been here before with other Omegas, to do this song and dance with another?

Ben felt smug. His ego bloated in pride realizing that _his_ —might as well stop fighting it—Omega felt possessive (just as much as he did), that she’s worried about the slight possibility for another. He turned back to the blankets at hand, constructing their make-shift picnic spot and didn’t utter another word. The uneasiness is practically rolling off of her and contributes to a tinge vibrating off his mating gland, alerting Ben to comfort her. 

So when he strides forward, removing the basket from her tight grip, Ben lends in to whisper in her ear and says—“This would be the first,”—before peppering a gentle kiss to her heated cheek.

…..

She hated the bitter sentiment of jealousy. 

Scratch that, Rey _loathes_ that resonating chord of abruptly wanting to find the other Omegas that he has been with. Even the mere mention (and thought) of having been seen with him is enough to make her scream _bloody murder_ and consequences be damned. 

_He is not my Alpha._

This isn’t her typical behavior and Rey feels minimally disturbed. With the high dose of her supplements and the black-market suppressants, she shouldn’t even be able to smell this Alpha, much less feel the need to (be) claim or hear the cooing nature of her Omega become alive after so many years of solitude. 

_No, no_ — _Ben is not my Alpha._

And oh, how Rey has been trying to control those Omega tendencies that were swinging on a tightrope, aching to please Ben—to please _her_ Alpha.

_Then why are you holding your breath and preparing yourself for heartbreak?_ a treacherous voice whispers. _Why are you so determined to know if he has been here with another Omega?_

_I’m not,_ she answers back. _And he is not my Alpha._ The grip on the basket, however, says otherwise.

Rey ignores the all-knowing smirk that he wore on his face (Ben doesn’t acknowledge it but she’s positive that he knows) or the way he stalks towards her, lulling the worry in her heart with those five little words and a chaste kiss to her skin. 

He lingers in her personal bubble for half a second longer before Ben starts to straighten himself, probably to finish setting up, but Rey does something on pure instinct instead—

**_Please your Alpha._ **

—Her fingers reached out to grab the collars of his leather jacket, drawing him back. There’s a moment hesitance when she searches in his whiskey-rimmed hues that flutter away as Rey surges forward, pressing her lips onto his. 

A mild _thud_ falls to the ground, that Rey can only assume to be their picnic basket because his hands found a home at her waistline, pulling her body closer to his. 

Rey can’t remember her last kiss nor could she recall the last time she enjoyed a first kiss but this kiss, with Ben, is borderline electrifying. She may have insinuated the first move but Ben is quick to take control, possessing every impulse of Alpha that she found herself hungry for. 

He returns her kiss softly, retaining her in a way that she hadn’t realized to be possible. Ben wasn’t forceful with his movements; he doesn’t go for tongue, keeping his hands over her clothed body, although Rey wondered about skin-to-skin contact. His lips don’t tense up after what feels like a couple of minutes (hours?), parting his lips just so slightly to cherish a sliver of oxygen before returning to caressing his mouth over hers. 

The beach falls silent around them; there isn’t the roaring sound of crashing waves nearby or the flicker of a busted lamp post that drums in her ears. Rey is cocooned by the reverberating beats of their shuddering exhales and synced heartbeats. 

She pulls back a little but his mouth chases after hers, holding her tightly against his chest as they resume their entanglement of smooches. It could have been seconds, minutes, hours, _days,_ and Rey would not have noticed, or cared, how long they remained on that rooftop. 

How can a kiss be this addicting? How could their mix of scents, that gets carried away by the wind and have found a permanent home in his car, be so intoxicating? Could she pay somebody to produce _them_ in the form of herbs?

_Save me, he is my drug and I’d be using for the rest of my life. Lord, don’t blame me._

An audible _smack_ bounces off the concrete tiles when Ben detaches from their kiss, pressing his forehead against hers. Their chests rise and fall for a deep inhale of air, bringing themselves back to normal before addressing the matter. Swollen lips coil into a boyish grin, covered in crimson lipstick, comes alive on his face and she’d give up every one of her royalties to see that every day. 

**_Alpha is pleased._ **

Her stomach decides to make a grand entrance.

Ben breaks into laughter, nuzzling his nose into her cheek before peeling away and flaunts the imprints of his dimples. _Fuck,_ she wanted to kiss those too.

He directs her to take a seat with the tilt of his head. “Come on, let’s get some food in you.”

Rey learned one thing about Benjamin Solo once their picnic had been unpacked and littered the blankets surrounding them. There is no exaggeration to her words when she says that he is a damn overachiever and stuffed an entire supermarket in the wicker basket. 

He’s pouring chilled beer into clear plastic cups as she takes note of the food. 

Sandwiches were wrapped in subtle packaging and knotted with a red string, labeled in artful handwriting (or was it calligraphy?). There’s a total of six and each had been crafted in different options; turkey caprese, chicken and marinated-zucchini, ham and swiss, tomato, and mozzarella with pesto sauce, prosciutto and brie cheese and naberrie veggie on whole wheat.

“Did you make them?” Rey takes the cup from him, taking a small sip and eyes the other items; strawberries, blueberries, separated tumblers labeled as water and soda, double-stuffed Oreos, peaches grape tomatoes, and fries tucked in a warmed container. There’s more stored in the basket that he hasn’t pulled out yet.

**_Alpha provides._ **

“Yes,” he eats a couple of blueberries before going on. “C3—Uh, sorry, Charles, has taught me over the years how to cook and I learned a few things myself.” 

“Charles?” She already reached for the prosciutto and brie sandwich, undoing the wrappings to take a bite.

“Charles Threepio the third, or C3 for short. He was our nanny, Kaydel, and mine, and once we aged-out of that, he became a sort of our butler?” Ben offers a shrug, grabbing the chicken and marinated-zucchini for himself. “He does a bit of everything; cooking, organizing, cleaning for both of us.”

Rey forgot, for the few hours that they’ve spent time together, that Ben is, well, the prince of Alderaan and royal by blood. Nannies and butlers were common practice for him and his world. Her brow rose, chewing on the sandwich to mull over his words. It’s odd how normal he behaved by the pretenses of his title and how different their worlds are. Hell, her upbringing is miles away from Ben’s after his description. 

“Well—” Rey inches closer, brushing her shoulder against his bicep with a tiny smile. “If it’s any consolation, I say C3 has taught you well at making a pretty good sandwich. ”

“Better than Cloud City?”

“Hm, don’t push your luck.”

…

“How did you get into music?” Ben queries once their meal is over, most of the fruits are gone and they’re on to the third cup of beer. 

It’s an average question that she has received time and time again for interviews and Rey has a bullet-proof response each time; how she learned to play the piano and guitar in school and practiced reading music, writing her songs in between class periods. 

However, it’s only half of the truth.

“There was this old beat-up guitar in the basement of my foster home,” she nibbles on her oreo, pushing down the memories of living with Plutt and his version of hell. “I was seven and didn’t know anything about music.” A chuckle jumps from her lips. “Well, in Jakku, there’s no such thing as music—”

“I thought you grew up in Alderaan?” 

She nods, “I did, but I have never said I was born in Alderaan. Which, by the way, stays on this rooftop.” 

Ben doesn't push to understand her background, which she’s thankful for. It’s simply something that she couldn’t talk about, and not by choice. 

He only offers an intense stare in her direction, which Rey reverts her eyes to the loose blanket string she toyed with.

“The guitar was… the poorest excuse for a guitar. There was water damage to the wood, the headstock was hanging by a thread and lacked proper tuning because the keys were jammed. But… I ran my fingers through the strings and it was the most awf—” 

A breeze of chilly air hurls in their direction, sending a shiver down her spine. Rey automatically regrets not wearing an extra layer and crossed her arms over her chest in an attempt to bring warmth. 

It’s a failed endeavor that leaves her cold but then, there’s a leather jacket on her shoulders. 

“Ben, no, you’re going to get cold.” Rey tries to shove off the jacket and return it to him but Ben stops her. 

He smirks, “I’ll be fine.”

“Stop being a prideful knot head and take it back.”

“Ouch, knot-head? Really?” he makes a _tsp_ sound with his tongue. “I naturally run warm.”

“That’s an old Alpha myth.” She rolls her eyes, moving to try and remove the layer again but Ben is quicker. Suddenly he’s sitting behind her, with Rey in between his thick thighs and his chest presses against her back. Even though the leather material, the heat radiates off him in barrels. His arms encaged her body in a tranquil embrace that leaves her wanting to lean back into the comfort of his chest—to bury herself under his glance and breath in that scrumptious scent that is solely Ben. 

_No, I will not give in, I will not_ —

**_Alpha is strong. Alpha is big. Alpha will protect._ **

Oh and how she does give in to her Omega desires—shifting to turn her head back against his broad chest, soaking in his warmth and spice that leaves her dizzy and sleepy.

“Believe me now?” Rey could hear the cocky grin on his face and slightly nods, too preoccupied with the lazy circles he leaves on her hip. A serene calm engulfs them as they look out to the sea, observing the collisions of water and sand that persisted with their centuries-old habit. He bestrews soft kisses to the crown of her head, quietly sighing. 

...

Neither one of them realized that they had fallen asleep, enwreathed in the threads of blankets, and embracing each other. 

As the night sky is embedded into a color palette of dusky pinks, bronze, and gold, Ben kisses her awake and gawks at the way Rey fluttered her eyes open. 

After they packed the remains of their picnic and returned to the car, Rey pressed a kiss before he could open her door.

Ben spent their car ride back into Republic City peppering his lips on to her skin, listening to her inaudible morning grumbles.

When they return to the apartment complex, he takes the time to see her to the door; giving anxious kisses in return before they depart. Each peck had an unspoken vow.

_Call me later?_

_I’ll call you later._

_Don’t be an idiot knothead._

_I won’t be an idiot knothead._

_Another hypothetical dinner soon?_

_Of course._

_My Alpha._

_My Omega._

Ben didn’t remember to ask for his leather jacket back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *sighs* these two are the death of me.
> 
> [make sure to follow me on twitter to get the newest text updates!! ](https://twitter.com/theyellowsaber)


	5. secrets under the moonlight; can't you imagine that?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> is it a sleep-over if ben is only there for four hours? i think so.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i wonder if you can catch how many song references i have put into this chapter, i'm curious 👀

An encounter with C3 and Artoo (real name Arthur and works as the palace historian) didn’t deter Ben from escaping through the kitchen exit. The small narrow alley of the backlot is the closest he’d be able to get to the car depot without raising suspicion during the changing of the guard.

“Artoo, must you always cheat? That seems highly uncivil of you.”

“Who said I was cheating? My move is valid and within the rules!” he huffs, taking a long sip of his nightly decaffeinated cup of caf. “Forty years, two monarchs and you  _ still  _ can’t win at a game of Dejark.” 

C3 burst in fumes, claiming he had never been  _ so _ insulted and left the kitchen with Artoo on his tail, barking up a laugh that echoed on the stone walls. Those two were always at each other’s end but they were best friends at the end of the day. 

Ben waited in the shadows beside the massive iron-steel refrigerator until the patter of their feet went silent, granting him the chance to depart from the palace undetected using the route from the previous night before. 

Instead of a picnic basket, however, there’s a small (okay, maybe not so small, more like a medium) overnight bag is thrown into the passenger seat. 

He had convinced himself to only pack the essentials, knowing that Poe would grab his much larger suitcase in the morning. His overnight bag included the following; bathroom products, his airport loungewear, his favorite NIKE sneakers, extra pair of boxers, a  _ few  _ shirts, and a  _ couple  _ of sweaters. Ben would argue that he is simply prepared for any mishaps that could happen and it had nothing to do with the small hope of Rey asking to keep a few of his items. It was not because he wanted her to smell like him while he’s five hours away on a political endeavor. 

This had nothing to do with his overwhelming primal instinct to claim (without giving the bite). It was  _ not _ because Ben wanted to shoo off any potential Alpha’s that lurked around his—not yet—mate. 

But who is he kidding? Rey had been swimming in his leather jacket last night and that image conducted a stream of vision of what she’d look like in his other clothing (and swollen at the belly with his pups, but he’s not going to voice that anytime soon). 

With the (rather large) bag hung over his shoulder, Ben readjusted his cap and the hood of his sweater before stepping out of his car once he arrived at the building. His wish is to remain undiscoverable by the security cameras, though it seemed unnecessary considering his tongue had been down Rey’s mouth during the elevator ride to her penthouse just yesterday. 

He’s fairly surprised that nothing has been leaked to the media but he’s thankful nonetheless. 

The spacious pod that lifts him towards his Omega is the same as the night before. Their mingled pheromones lingered in the air and Ben tasted a possible future on his tongue, one that seems too good to reach. 

Ben let a chuckle escape his lips as he frowned, watching the red digits rise with every passing floor.

The weight of his dilemma has been dawning on him since returning to the palace that early morning. While his Alpha has found his perfect mate—constantly growling at him to claim—, Ben is a prince who is set to follow rules and protocol no matter how much he protested behind closed doors. 

It’s a gamble to pursue this blooming kinship between them, aware that his mother is skeptical of his behavior along with Kaydel poking her nose where it didn’t belong. Ben isn’t somebody who takes high-level risks to this statured (the drinking, growing pot and times he’s left high-profile events don’t count) but let the consequences (and lack of sleep) be damned because the thought of not being around Rey—four days or the rest of his life—sounded unbearable and caused an ache in his chest. 

Silver steel doors opening and a high-pitched  _ ding  _ promoted his incoming to the penthouse level, revealing a dark blue-gray painted wall and opaque marble flooring. 

Floral arrangements littered the golden table and floor of the gallery, lining a trail up to her slightly opened double-doors, each with their uniquely designed card of  _ congratulations  _ poking out of the aesthetically-fetching designs. 

_ Don’t send flowers,  _ Ben concurs as he enters into her apartment and shut the door behind him. The fresh scent of Rey hits him in droves and Ben selfishly takes a deep breath, inhaling the sweet nectar as if it’s his support line. 

He moans. 

His knees almost buckle from the overpowering concentration of her. The gland on his neck—his mating gland—scorches hot and demands attention. Seeking to release the pain, his finger grace over the patch but hisses at the hot surface. It’s nothing like he has experienced during their date or the concert. 

Ben calls out to her, “Rey?” his voice is hoarse and out of breath as if he just ran up the stairs. 

When her delicate voice didn’t hum, Ben surged forward into the floorplan. He catches a fiddling scent of another Alpha and grumbles, ready to insert in a fight, but redates when realizing it’s Hux and his sunscreen odor. Two other Omega fragrances didn’t belong to Rey; one that leads him to believe it’s Rose, Hux’s mate, with the tangy taste of jerky meat and old books on his tongue, and the other is unknown to Ben but they smell like a clean yoga mat and burning toast. 

Ben remembers his year nine biology class when he stumbles upon the living room. Dr. Jinn taught a room full of prepubescent teenage boys that an Omega’s home, by extension, is their nest. When left to their own devices, it is commonly left organized and spotless with items that bring the Omega comfort when their Alpha is not present. 

However, Rey had to be the exception. 

His jaw unclasps to find the living room a mess. There isn’t an inch that wasn’t spared from the explosion of components that had been thrown hastily all around. Travel bags overflowed with clothing spilled on the ground next to the cardboard boxes that ranked up the white-color walls. Brand-named beauty products on the repurposed coffee table were labeled with three colored sticky-notes; red to  _ donate _ , yellow for  _ maybe, _ and green for  _ keep _ . There are piles of hand-crafted fan mail and posters in the corner by the window and there seems to be an immeasurable amount of glitter stained on the floor that he wonders if it’ll ever come odd. 

He doubts it.

Instruments were half-heartedly placed back into their packs with miniature mountains of sheet music and scraps of paper, and notebooks, laying next to them. Bending down, Ben picks up a lone sheet with her scribble hand-writing and labeled today’s date. 

_ ‘I Think He Knows’,  _ Ben reads as his eyes skim to read over the lyrics. 

_ ‘He got that boyish look that I like in a man’ _

_ ‘I am an architect, I’m drawing up the plans’ _

_ ‘It’s like I’m seventeen, nobody understands’ _

_ ‘No one understands!’ _

_ ‘He got my heartbeat, skipping down 16th Avenue’ _

_ ‘Got that, oh! I mean… Wanna see what’s under that attitude’ _

_ ‘Like, I want you, bless my soul’ _

_ ‘And I ain’t gotta tell him, I think he knows’ _

For his curiosity, Ben grabs another with the date of the concert written on top. There’s no title so he moves ahead. 

_ ‘Your eyes whispered, have we met?’ _

_ ‘Across the room, your silhouette starts to make its way to me’ _

_ ‘The  _ ~~_ hot-headed _ ~~ _ playful conversation starts’ _

_ ‘Counter all your quick remarks, like passing notes in secrecy’ _

_ ‘And it was enchanting to meet you  _ ~~_ Alpha _ _ ’ _ ~~

_ ‘All I can say is I was enchanted to meet you  _ ~~_ Ben _ ~~ _ ’ _

His heartbeat picked up at the last sentence and he took a moment to read it over (and over) again to make sure it’s what he was seeing. There are red marks all over the next section with doodles and he noticed the form of frustration she must’ve had when writing the next bit.

_ ‘All I can  _ ~~_ yell _ ~~ _ say is I was enchanted to meet you’ _

_ ‘This night is  _ _ infuriating _ _ sparking,  _ ~~_ do I let you go? _ ~~ _ don’t you let it go’ _

_ ‘I’m wonderstruck,  _ ~~_ angry _ ~~ _ blushing all the way home’ _

_ ‘I’ll spend  _ _ tonight _ _ forever, wondering if you knew’ _

_ ‘I was enchanted to meet you  _ ~~_ Ben _ ~~ _ ’ _

A soft-whimper alerts him out of the lyrical enchantment and the frantic beating of his chest. 

One final sweeping look of the chaotic living room ensures Ben that she wasn’t around, hidden behind the television platform or L-shaped sofa. Her aroma spikes and he is compelled to follow, traveling down a hallway that leads Ben into the master bedroom. 

**_Omega._ **

Unlike the disarray he witnessed in the living room, the bedroom is much tidier expect for the entangled body wrapped in blankets —and his leather jacket.

_ “Ben…”  _ she whispers, turning over in her sleep to face him. Her chest rises and falls with deep breaths, notifying Ben that she’s dozed off still and encourages himself to step closer. He’s careful not to make rash movements and sits at the edge of her bed, coiling his fingers around locks of her chestnut hair before pulling them behind her ear. 

Under the layers of his jacket and blankets, Ben can see an old faded ‘Warped Tour’ t-shirt that is framed largely on her exquisite body. If she’s wearing sleep shorts under, he couldn’t tell nor did it pique his interest to figure out. 

He’s hypnotized with the gentle rhythm of her slumber, observing the way her fingers clutch around the light-blue bed sheets with her lips parted slightly. Ben doesn’t fight the urge to lead forward and plant a light kiss to her forehead, not wanting to disturb her out of the rest she needed even if it meant they couldn’t talk. 

_ “Alpha…”  _ the designation brings a smile to his lips, filling with pride knowing that  _ he  _ is the only one she can be referring to. He lays another kiss on the bridge of her nose and then on her cheek, his gland is beyond hot at this point—it’s boiling but Ben ignores it. Rey purrs, stirring out of sleep and whispers the term once again as her lashes flutter open to half-hooded lids. She takes him in slowly with a loop-sided grin on her face.  _ “Alpha…” _

“Hello, sweetheart,”

Rey inhales a gasp when her eyes widen, straightening up at alert and fully awake to see Ben sitting on her bed. It hadn’t been a dream. “Shit!” she covers her mouth, shaking her head. “I’m so sorry,” it’s a muffed response that she says again when her palms hit the sockets of her eyes. “I—I don’t know what came over me! What was I thinking, calling you by your biology!” she mumbles a handful of curse words as a tint of red creeps from her cheeks down to her neck. He finds it endearing to see her flushed over a simple thing as their designation. 

“Well, you  _ did  _ call me a knothead if you want to keep apologizing.”

“Ben, I’m so beyond sorry. I—” 

Rey neglects the way he smirks before their lips collide fiercely. Ben groans against her, which could only mean  _ I missed you  _ in Alpha. She smiles, bringing her arms to wrap at his neck and tug him close. Instead of listening to her request, Ben pulls the blankets off, cold air blowing on her smooth skin, and lifts Rey onto his lap without missing a beat. 

Ben learned that she wasn’t wearing shorts, only a lace pair of panties.

Between them, an eons-old calculated dance erupts as their lips clash and their hands explore their clothed bodies in a way that didn’t last night. His leather jacket finds a new home on the floor along with the duffle bag that Ben brought with him. Fingertips hoist the t-shirt she wore up slowly so his hand can touch the flushed plane of her abs and waistline. There’s a shiver that runs along her spine and raises goosebumps on her forearms as he does this and she welcomed his embrace. Rey had never wanted an Alpha’s affection (she had her reasons) before but being with Ben, even with the short amount of time they’ve known each other, she felt  _ safe  _ and at  _ home.  _

He also felt really, really warm. Almost too warm but not totally uncomfortable.

**_Sooth his ache._ **

With the distraction of Ben’s lips, she is momentarily driven by her biology as her hand uncoils from his black waves and reaches down to his mating patch to press a gentle caress. The gland is heated and agitated to the touch but instantly cools under her fingers. A blissful sigh reverberates from his chest and into their kiss before he pulls away with pinched brows, studying her. 

“—  _ crap, _ ” she removes her hand. “I shouldn’t have done that, I’m so—”

Ben shakes his head, cupping her face to land a chaste kiss to her lips. “There’s nothing to apologize for, Rey.” Another kiss, thumb stroking along her skin. “It felt… right.”

“Right?” she queries, swallowing the lump in her throat as he offers a single nod as a response. His nose nuzzles at her neck while his hands wrap at her waist tightly. Ben sniffs close to her gland but she isn’t frightened or horrified by the gesture of his actions. Her lips tremble and she bites back a moan that threatens to escape when his tongue drapes over the patch, causing her to mellow with (her) Alpha holding her in his strong arms. 

Mewls flow freely from her chest as he continues to lap at the gland—at  _ both  _ of her glands. Her fingers returned to his patch, rubbing calm patterns of affection. Rey wondered what it’d look like with her bite scarred into his skin; how the world would know he belongs to her. Was that even possible given their authorities and line of work? She shudders at the thought and brings herself back to the present, content with what they have right now. 

At some point, they untwined from their positions and laid under the covers of her bed. The kissing didn’t stop, neither did the slick that had started to develop between Rey’s thighs or the painful erection tenting his boxers. 

Rey has tried to palm his bulge and give him some relief or signal that she  _ would  _ like to have his cock in between her legs and take his knot but Ben painfully shoots down her advances. She could tell he’s having an internal battle with his Alpha by the look on his face.

“Rey,” he starts, pressing his lips to the pressure point on her neck. “You’re tired.” Ben mumbles, inching his way up towards the column of her neck. 

“Am not,” Rey rebuttals, stuffing down a yawn. 

“Are too,” his lips ghost over her skin. “And when we go have sex—” Ben comes up to her ear and whispers, “You’ll need all the energy for when I fuck you the way you deserve and leave my nice, fat knot inside of you.” he nibs on her earlobe gently and Rey allows a moan to leave her chest, not having been aware that it would eradicate such a response from her. 

Ben reverts with a smug smirk on his features and tugs Rey to his side, who lets out a frustrated groan. 

She glances at the clock,  _ 2:08 a.m.  _ They only had two hours until he would leave the country and Rey was  _ not  _ about to sleep for the little time they had to enjoy his presence. “Fine,” she huffs, pressing her hand against his chest to lift herself against her elbows. “Since you won’t fuck me, then tell me something.”

“I won’t fuck you right now,” Ben clarifies. “Something?”

“Like a secret, that nobody would know.” 

He answers with a raised brow and a lingering question between them, one that could only be understood between two individuals whose lives are under a microscope by the public eye. 

“You tell me a secret then I’ll say one too. We don’t have to give each other advice, just listen.” She whispers, tracing her fingernail on his bicep that leaves soft red marks. “So that’s how I know it’s true, between me and you.” 

The silence extends between them as Rey suspects that she had said the wrong thing. She doesn’t face him and instead keeps her eyes trained on the crimson blemishes she created. His whiskey-colored eyes that glow in the moonlight, however, bore into her head. 

His voice is so inaudible when he does speak that she almost misses the way Ben says, “I don’t want to be king.” 

Rey turns her head to find solace in his expression as he sighs. Ben found relief in having to admit that out loud to somebody, for once in his life. His ring finger leaves a velvet touch on her back as he continues with his explanation. 

“My whole life has been planned before I was a cell in my mother’s stomach—”

“Ben, you don’t have to—”

The confirmation and determination in his eyes leave her mute. “If somebody’s going to know, I want it to be you.” 

“I’ve never had anything to call my own,” his hand sprays the entirety of her lower back, pulling her close. “Everything had been hand-picked and tailored for me without my input; my studies, the schools I went to, the clothes on my back, and the words I say daily. I’m expected to follow the proceedings of the court and what would be best for the people but it’s so fucking suffocating.” he scoffs, looking back to the ceiling of her roof. “I’ve wondered what my life would be if I were stripped of my titles and all the pompous attitudes that come with being a royal. What am I left with?” Ben shrugs, shaking his head. “Nothing.”

It’s a question that Ben has pondered on for years since his coronation. His parents meant well but they were also pawns in this game and the semi-unbalanced government of the Royal Court. How could a small group control the masses of the country? How and why could they dictate the lives of the monarchs with such an ease that one vote could mean the end of their life? It’s frustrating and makes his blood boil in anger.

Rey could feel his distress rising and her Omega was urging her to comfort the Alpha, but that was the thing. They agreed to no opinions or advice. They were merely there to listen. 

“I was an unwanted pup, left on Jakku.” His head snapped back in attention to view her and she moved on. “You know on a birth certificate, you have the child’s and parent’s names? Well, mine was left blank.” Ben’s grip tightened at her waist, fighting to say the right words but couldn’t. “The nurse named me Rey, short for Reina in her language. Niima is the name of the hospital I was born in, which has since been renamed something else.” 

Thoughts and memories of her desert life are something that Rey has kept closely guarded. Her childhood is on the blacklist of questions for reporters, which leaves everybody to guess that she has lived with Lando and Jannah forever. It was quite the opposite and her family didn’t know the whole truth either. 

“I had been placed in multiple foster homes since I was born. At the age of five, a man named Unkar Plutt became my permanent foster home.” Images of the man’s acne-prone and fat belly come to mind. “He’d call me boy and have me work on the car engines of his junkyard to earn my food. I’d cut my hair with these rusty pairs of scissors to protect myself from the creatures that’d always hung around Plutt.” Ben pulls her into his chest and she lets him, basketing in the comfort of his warmth, along with the kisses he’d pepper. 

The  _ almost  _ incident crosses her mind but her Alphas scent calms down the moment of panic that grew at the pit of her stomach. “When I was twelve, I ran away and boarded on a ship heading for Alderaan. By fate or some other godly intention, I found my family with Lando and Jannah.” She chuckles. “Up until last month, I, technically, was illegal.”

They stopped speaking of their deep secrets when Ben kissed her lips and their previous touches resumed. Any assurances, understanding, and sympathy they wanted to say are said with their on-going and longing kisses. 

When Ben grazed at the clock, realizing Poe is due to pick him up soon, he mentioned to Rey that it’s time for her to sleep. However, Rey is the most stubborn Omega when she wants to be, especially now and she’s out-right  _ refusing  _ to sleep. “Just a little bit longer, please.” she yawns and Ben chuckles.

“Rey, you’re exhausted and have a full day of cleaning ahead of you.” She had recently moved in before her final shows, which explained the chaos of a living room. 

“Don’t care,” she grumbles, clinging on to his shirt and bringing him down for another kiss on her swollen-red lips. 

_ “Omega,”  _ Ben rarely uses his Alpha voice unless demanding attention in the Court but this felt natural to do.  _ “You must sleep.”  _ the change of voice widens her eyes and Rey grunts, shaking her head. “No, please—” A small rise of panic spikes in her scent and it causes him to worry, so he tries it more gently with a touch of her patch. 

_ “Sleep, Omega. I will keep watch over you until I leave.”  _

Ben observes as her eyelids become heavy and she still fights against his command until the Omega wins out.  _ “Yes, Alpha…”  _ she choos, snuggling close to his chest and falls into a deep sleep. His fingers coil in the strings of her chestnut hair. Ben stays for a few extra moments, wishing that he could be there when she wakes up instead of leaving. How he  _ wanted  _ to be there and share the morning afterglow. How he wanted to be there and make a mess in the kitchen for breakfast and share a bath with her. 

Fuck, he’ll clean every drop of glitter that’s stuck on the marble floor if it means being around Rey.

A chaste kiss is pressed to her forehead, gentle enough not to disturb her slumber. When Ben removes himself from the bed, Rey whines at the loss of his radiance and scent. Thinking on his feet, Ben strips himself of his black tee and tucks the closest pillow inside of it. He leaves it next to her body, which she greedily takes and falls right back to sleep. The pain in his chest grew as Ben changed into his airport attire and he tried not to give in to his impulses to stay by her side. 

Gone was the appearance of Ben Solo, replaced with the mask of Ben Solo, Prince of Alderaan.

With a final kiss on her cheek and a note on her bedside table, and on top of his forgotten duffle bag, he leaves the safety of her apartment and back on to the elevator. 

The black Cadillac Escalade vehicle waited for him in the parking garage, bare of royal insignias and colors. Poe sat in the driver’s seat, waiting with a cup of caf in his hand. 

“You can't keep doing this, you know.” his head of security warns, pulling out of the building after Ben strapped himself with the seatbelt and took the caf with a murmured  _ thank you.  _ Poe surges on when he doesn’t answer. “Does she know about the announcement?” The funny thing called guilt begins to creep in the hollow nooks of his heart, knowing full well what Poe is starting to get him to understand. The one thing he  _ doesn’t  _ want to understand. He growls, holding the cup far too tightly that he feels the tumbler bend under his grip.

The man runs his hand through his face when they reach a stoplight, unfazed with the lack of comment, and the proper use of aggressiveness, from Ben. “As head of protective detail, and your close friend, I’m only trying to look out for you.”

“I understand, but—”

“No buts, Ben. This is going to break her heart and yours too.” 

While the Alpha in him paced, wanting to protect his mate from heartbreak, he knew what was coming. 

..............

Ben made it to Russia in six hours and forty-two minutes later, with little to no sleep in his system. 

When his phone turned on, there’s a stream of text messages from Rey and she’s wearing his shirts. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> they're babies. they're dumb. i love them.
> 
> make sure to follow me on twitter to catch up on the next bits of texting and surprises!


	6. blame rey’s (ben’s) sweater

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last time on Alpha:  
> Rey is getting sick and nobody is sure what's going on. Ben keeps pushing for her to go to the doctor but she refuses. Ben is coming a day early from his Russian trip and on his way to see Rey.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ha…..Ha….. This isn’t even half of it. Just a short tease for what's coming!
> 
> This is slightly unbeta’d towards the end. Everything at the bottom is unbeta’d and I’m at fault, but I hope you all enjoy!! 
> 
> **Please see the bottom notes for a list of triggers! Trying to avoid spoilers.**

**_Alpha will come. Alpha will make it better._ **

The pesky Omega that haunted her mind, and ruled her body in unexpected moments, hadn’t stopped pinging the same words since the FaceTime call with Ben several hours ago. Each mantra is sung louder and stings with a venom that actuated the splitting headache trickling her temples. It’s deafening how one stupidly good-smelling Alpha (who is she kidding? He smells _amazing_ ) could awaken the side of her that has been kept concealed under the carefully measured medicated assistance of suppressants and black-market blockers. 

Her nimble fingers dallied with a loose thread of the  —  _ Ben’s  _ — sweater she wore. She stares at the string coiled in her fingers, rubbing the material gently between her thumb and forefinger before bringing the sleeve up to her nose and deeply inhales the thick scent that permeated the fabric. A shudder of warmth races down the arch of her spine, eloping Rey in a blanket of deep comfort that should be considered illegal as she exits the kitchen, leaving the dim light glowing. 

No, it  _ definitely _ was illegal.

The bright screen of her phone beams in the dark pathway as Rey frowns to find the same notifications from earlier — a few (not surprising) missed calls from Snoke, the worried audio-messages from Jannah and Rose along with a concerned Hux sending a stream of text messages that questions the state of her health. 

None of which she needed right now. 

Requesting the highest dosage of blockers from her dealer chimed with embarrassment and a side of shame, recalling the year ten assembly for all females to learn how prescribed suppressants with the mixture of unsolicited drugs, such as black-market Omega blockers, could leave them at the mercy of health complications, in a hospital bed or worse, in a coffin. Images of recovering patients paled with the illy-color of addition, the loss of hair and limbs with the pillar for a substance still haunts her well into adulthood. But for disclosed reasons, the type addressed in nondisclosure agreements, Rey obliged to keep her Omega under control, just as she has done for years. So, she pushes the terrifying thoughts aside and centers on the here and now.

Her designation, along with other artists and celebrities, was their best-kept secret although they were victims of harsh rumors — some of which she had discussed during her last interview with Maz. But Rey has neither, or rather  _ couldn’t, _ confirmed nor denied her biology, keeping that fact to her tight circle who couldn’t even sniff her if they tried.

All expect Ben.

What a fucking pain.

Padding down the hallway, cringing at the messy state of her apartment ( **_Must prepare for pups. Need to make nest proper for Alpha._ ** ), Rey steps towards her bedroom on wobbly legs, ignoring the fervid tightness of her skin. Moving to a new apartment complex at the end of her world tour hadn’t been the brightest idea she had but she desperately needed space after being stuck in a bus for so long, in close proximity to the  _ certain  _ activities of Hux and Rose. 

If Rey only had one request in this world, it would be to remove those compromising positions and sounds from her conscious and subconscious mind.

Taking her heavy and dragging footsteps, Rey enters the tranquility of her bedroom, tossing the phone somewhere in the disorder of her polka-dotted sheets. Pulling the covers back to tuck herself under, a stabbing pain ignites in her lower abdomen, and Rey muffles a cry into her pillow. 

**_Alpha is on the way. Alpha will help. Alpha knows how to care._ **

“Shut up,” Rey voices a blaring groan, propelling the chafing Omega as she wipes a line of sweat from her forehead before pushing up from the bed and dangles her feet to the side, hovering over the fuzzy rug underneath. 

When her tour had come to a close, Rey had been slated to enjoy a two month-long-break to relax, focus on a side project or anything else that fancied her ( ** _You fancy Alpha, Alpha fancies you_** — not my Alpha!). Those hopes, however, came to a quick halt when Snoke breathed down her neck and demanded audio samples of the new tracks and aesthetics for the album and music videos. But, of course, that wouldn’t be enough for the Beta-manager, believing to be an Alpha by birth, who took it upon himself to rule every aspect of her life.

Stupid contract.

Grabbing the ends of her —  _ Ben’s  _ — sweater, Rey used the cloth to wipe the douse of perspiration that coated the slope of her neck and back. She lifted it overhead, inhaling one more cycle before pressing the fabric softly against her swollen glands, breathing a little easier before flicking the sweater to the edge of the bed. Her Omega protested removing the barrier of clothing but the cool air felt like a blessing. Besides, it was way too hot to wear anything by underwear but even that seemed to be too much. 

Was she really this sick or had the air conditioning broke? 

Turning on her side, groaning as the bedsheets cling to the moisture on her back, she reached forward to hook her arm around the pillow that Ben left covered in his short. She held it close to her chest, trying to catch the faint scent of her Alpha but could only grasp the mild aroma of sterile and altered odor that left a horrible taste on her tongue. 

What little remains of Ben is deeply inhaled like she’s dying from dehydration, it lulls the subtle ache that’s been building in her lower abdomen since she got into bed.

Closing her eyes, even with the sunlight pouring in from her windows, she feels the last traces of exhaustion beginning to sink in. She holds on to the pillow tightly, as if it’s her lifeline, and kept her nose at the collar of his shirt with her legs hugging the lower half in a make-shift embrace. 

She wished that the stupid fuckable redwood of a man was actually here instead.

So, perhaps, Ben did have a point earlier. But Rey wasn’t about to admit to another soul, much less the Alpha responsible, that he had a calming effect on her. 

No, no. She’s going to sleep off this illness if it’s the last thing she does. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Check on Twitter for the next set of messages!
> 
> **Trigger List:**   
>  \- Thoughts of slight substance abuse in the A/B/O realm (‘Requesting the highest’ …….. ‘Terrifying thoughts aside’).   
>  \- Overworked/stressed individual in the popular spotlight.   
> 


	7. wake up rey, it's time to sin.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> part i of ii.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **this is unbeta'd so all mistakes are my own.**
> 
> happy sinday, folk! the horny hours couldn't be stopped and hence, you have been given part one of the fun times!
> 
> prayer circle for the second part to be finished soon... and beta'd.

A clap of thunder roars through the city hour later, startling Rey out of her deep slumber.

For a few moments, it’s silent and she drifts back to sleep, grasping the pillow tightly to her frame as an anchor (more like a dire lifeline). Then, just as she’s savoring the final trace of her Alpha, Rey jolts up when another flash of lightning sends a piercing screech that carries into her bedroom. 

Blinking away the abating traces of sleep, Rey adjusted to the darkness that eloped her surroundings. There’s a faint light coming from the off-distant electrical strikes and the blinking city lights from the buildings across the street. 

It must have been late into the night — the sound of motor vehicles and the typical buzzing of her neighborhood fell mute. Even with the weather, there’s always the friendly warmth of those familiar sounds. Now, she only welcomes the soft patter of racing raindrops on her windows and the blasting impacts on the dirt from miles away. 

**_Alpha, where is Alpha?_ **

_ (He’s not coming, you doofus.) _

Her low-leveled energy is being zapped away quickly even she sits there, clutching the clothed-pillow still and staring ahead at the vanity desk cluttered with her make-up products. She didn’t have the means to push the Omega away, she couldn’t will the voice away although it was right down annoying. Instead, for the first time in a long time, Rey gives into the soft-spoken promises of her instincts that she’ll be taken care of soon. 

Fuck, how badly she wants to be taken care of and give herself away for a few days — let somebody else figure things out while she slept, even if it means to release control of her body and mind.

However, in typical stubborn Rey behavior, she doesn’t go down without a fight. So, even on the brink of  _ fully  _ bending to the protests, she smacks the Omega part of her that’s crawling to reach out.

Rey needs to prepare, she concludes. 

There’s so much to be done first, Rey thinks. 

She needs to prepare for Alpha ( _ Not my stupid Alpha! _ ).

Shifting on the sweat-soaked sheets, a tiny whimper flees Rey when the material rubs on her throbbing center. Finding purchase on the edge of the mattress, her fingers curl around the loosen sheets as staggered breaths that were rapidly turning to calm when she pushes off the bed. The cool temperature of the floor below seeps into the pads of her feet, leaving Rey sighs at the faint relief from the overwhelming heat that’s coursing through her body.

Looking back at the disheveled state of her bed, an eruption of barreling terror leaves Rey feeling anxious and overwhelmed.

It’s wrong. 

It’s all so fucking  _ wrong.  _

She needs to do something. 

There’s no way that Rey could bring her Alpha in this mess, not with the cluttered state of her vanity and half-unpacked boxes. Paper scraps doodled with messy and nonsense lyrics littered the bedroom flooring, crunching under her feet as Rey moves to the first set of blinds. It’s far too bright — there’s a faint beam of light creating shadows that even the night sky and rain clouds couldn’t hide. 

Panting, the effort of closing the curtains fuses more sweat to drip down the line of her spine and then the small curve of her ass. Rey releases a grumble, fisting her fingers around the fibers when her skin begins to grapple around her inner muscles.

There’s a frigid breeze (the air-conditioning  _ must  _ have turned on, she reasons) that leaves Rey with goosebumps rising as she sluggishly creeps towards the half-opened boxes by her closet. Each step feels like an eternity, time moving in slow-motion when she clutches down on to her knees and pushes the cardboard top off, digging deep inside to pull out thick winter blankets from the bottom along with a new set of bedsheet that was thrown to the side.

**_Nest must be prepared for Alpha!_ **

_ (No nest, it’s not  _ that _.) _

The thick wool fabrics are heavy. The bedsheets, although made of thin Egyptian Cotton, weight massive under her arm.

Rey struggles to drag the pile to her bed, momentarily stopping to strip to the old soaked sheets and replaced them with the new. She spreads the winter blankets unevenly until the shape of a large circle starts to form, big enough to fit her Alpha inside. 

She takes a step back to look at her handy work, imagining her Alpha laid out in the center with his swollen knot — bulging and ready to spill inside of her. The thought makes her frown and Rey dashes into her closet on shaky legs, stumbling to get another bunch of blankets; the type that is soft to the touch so her Alpha can swaddle the delicate layer around her burning body after he’s knotted deep inside, pumping her with his seed greedily. 

It’s what her Alpha deserves for the way he’s going to take care of her.

**_Need to show Alpha we can bare his pups!_ **

_ (No, no willing-pup bearing here!) _

Her hands grabbed the forgotten pillows, fluffing them on the top center of her bed. Looking back at the creation, the snarl deepens on her features. There is something missing from this and Rey begins to panic, soft-hummed whine barreling in the room before she chews on her thumbnail, rubbing her forearm in a failed attempt to soothe the raging Omega that’s screaming at her to finish.

**_Must make Alpha proud! Must finish nest!_ **

_ (This is  _ not  _ a stupid nest!) _

A sticky, and hot, residue trickled down her thighs, to the point it slid down her leg calf and pooled a small pond by her ankles. There’s so much of it but Rey didn’t dare to inspect and confirm her suspicions, swallowing down the fear in favor of cleaning what remains of her room.

She needs to make Alpha proud. Alpha deserves to come home to a clean nest.

Wrinkled pieces of paper that had cluttered the floor were stuffed inside a dark-mustard spiral-notebook, hidden in one of her nightstands. With a huffed sigh, Rey cleaned the make-up vanity with much fury. How  _ dare  _ she leave her room in this state? How  _ dare  _ she not have this room prepared for Alpha? She finished without a thought of organization, filling each of the drawers until the table was spotless. 

Her tongue darts out to wet her dry lips, fingers toying with a large black leather jacket that had been draped on the backside of her chair. Without looking back, there was  _ still  _ something wrong and she couldn’t figure out what it was. 

She chews her bottom lips, scratching her chipped nails on the rich patina before tugging the article on to her shoulders. The heavy scent of grapefruit calms her down momentarily, but her glands spike with a need for attention, pulsing in quicken pace when the leather rubbed on the patch and executed a moan out of Rey. Her fingers find purchase with the bare back of the chair, mindlessly allowing her thighs to come together and create a friction that hardly soothes the emptiness building inside of her core. 

There’s a need —  _ No _ , a yearning to feel wanted, to feel cared for, and to feel whole while strong hands held her down, giving her exactly what she needed (what she was  _ carving _ but denying) to subdue the pain that continues to ripple in her body. She needs —

A small gasp barely escapes her lips when her eyes widen in realization and scurried over to the pile of dirty laundry that started to collect inside of the black duffle bag that carried a gold-monogrammed hand-tag with the initials  _ B.S.O _ .

She lugs out each piece, the previously worn and hadn’t been used, gripping them around her nibble hands and stuffed the clothing into the empty parts of her bed, making it seem fuller and wider in size. There’s a constant vibration going off on the acrylic finish of her nightstand but Rey ignores it to admire the finished product of her nest.

It’s comfy, fumbled with the right amount of warmth, and aroma of her Alpha. The room is starting to pick up on his scent again, a faded copy of what it had been like when he was last here. It makes her mouth water with anticipation, waiting for Alpha to arrive and look at her nest.

He’d appreciate all of her work and praise her. He’d like what she has done, prepared to take his knot, and have his pups. Right? 

Instead of feeling consolation, because surely by now she  _ must _ have been finished, Rey starts to sob. 

“No, no, no!” she screams, fists pounding on one edge of the nest and she rushes to fix the mistake. This is not the nest that Alpha deserves. Her mind is in a blank haze, working to pull the pillows, clothes, and blankets just right before another sob chokes her when there’s a sudden painful cramp hitting her womb. Her legs shake from the agony, worse than anything she had ever felt before but her Omega voice wouldn’t stop yelling. She  _ demanded  _ to complete her nest before Alpha arrived, which could be any second.

But something was  _ still  _ fucking missing from her stupid nest!

**_Nest needs to be done now!_ **

_ (Water will work off this fever.) _

She throws the final blanket in a triangle pattern on the bed, fluffing it up next to her safety pillow as heavy tears continued to create rivers down her tanned face.

Fuck, she’s being pathetic. 

She’s letting her biology take over and that’s not what her suppressants were supposed to do, the highest dose ever created that is being served on the black market. Yet here she is, crying over some Alpha who is probably in his comfy palace, being served golden grapes by a pearled spoon while she’s here, dealing with a hellish fever, illness, period —  _ whatever  _ — and letting her Omega run fucking wild.

**_Alpha cares. Alpha wants you. Alpha is coming._ **

It needs to stop.

**_Alpha will help._ **

“Alpha isn’t coming,” she bites, refusing to let the tears that stung at the corner of her eyes fall and heads towards the kitchen for a glass of water, not letting herself another look back at her imperfect nest. The sweat leaves a sleek 

Even if he did come, Alpha wasn’t going to like her nest. She’s not worthy to be his Omega anyways.

_ But you want to be his Omega,  _ the sneaky little voice in her head decides to speak up again, deciding to become more talkative since Rey has presented years ago.  _ You want to be his mate, to smell like him and have his pups. You want to leave your mark on him and let the world know he’s yours.  _ Her fingers coil through her dampen hair, untangling the knots for something to do. She lifts it up into a high ponytail, curling it into a bun instead when beads of sweat ran down her neck and on to her gland. Rey aimlessly uses the last of her fading strength to grab a cup of water, letting the hair fall back down her shoulders.

Although, the idea of having the left-over tequila felt like a much better option. 

So say that everything her mind is saying was true — that she vividly saw a life together with Ben, how she has imagined what her mark would look like on him, that the thought of wearing  _ his  _ mark has brought her to orgasm during her solo acts with a vibrator. She’s not the best swimmer, Mrs. Kaler in seventh-grade gym class often told her, but the thought of drowning in his scent had seemed appealing. An ocean of Ben and he’s a lifeline that she didn’t know she would want or needed.

Rey has lost herself in describing how amazing their scents would become once mingled, becoming something new and found a permanent home in their pup. She could see their little one running around — a mop of beautiful black curls covered in an artistic array of constellations with pale skin and green eyes that can change to a warm whiskey-brown depending on the light. 

_ He wants to care for you, to put the world at your feet, and move the mountains for you.  _ The voice says a little loud this time.  _ You are a worthy mate for Alpha, he believes so. _

Rey laughs with a dry tone, placing the cup on the marble and pushed to silence the all too-frustrating Omega that didn’t know when to quit. Because she doesn’t want to or even needs to, depend on Ben. He shouldn’t move mountains for her or put the world at her feet. He should find another Omega and they should quit while they’re ahead. She’ll return his clothing, dried-cleaned and ready for some other good-smelling Omega that comes his way.

He is the kruffing  _ Prince  _ of Alderaan, the god-damn next in line for the throne and ruler of an entire country and Rey… she has too much baggage for somebody like him to be dragged into the mud. The things of her past would affect any hope of a future together. 

Or, rather, his future. 

Her lips pressed into a tight line, denying the threatening whimper that’s crawling from the back of her throat, like some uncontrolled and wild Omega, when a jolt of cramps penetrates her abdomen — an inhumane type of pain that could circle back to only one thing.

**_Alpha will heal. Alpha knows what to do. Must prepare for Alpha._ **

Leaning against the cold marble, pressing on her heated skin, she cries out when another set of gut-retching suffering established an overwhelming round of demands in her womb that her Omega couldn’t stop wailing about— the demand to be filled, the demand to be knotted deep and held through her orgasms. 

The all-too-important demand of her Alpha.

A swelling of fat tears forms when Rey could no longer hold herself on shaky legs with the persistent stabbing. Tears fall on the planes of her cheeks as she struggles to grip either side of the countertop, using the last of her energy to pull up on the cool surface of marble that gives Rey a moment’s blessing for her feverish body.

Her head tips to the side, looking at the digital red clock of the oven reading  _ 12:09 a.m.  _ through her blurry vision.

Her bottom lip quivers as another stream of tears leak at their own accord, choking on the fractured sob that reverberates in the kitchen. 

Rey, and Omega, came to the realization — Alpha wasn’t coming. Alpha wasn’t coming for her.

Fuck, she shouldn’t be feeling this pathetic, this fucking  _ needy _ , but, still, she brings the sleeve of his jacket to her nose and takes a long, deep inhaling of his pheromones that makes her eyes roll. 

Rey imagines what it would be like if Ben were here as her hand snakes down the valley of her breasts, exposing her nipples to pebble under the cold air and lightly scratch at the hip bones. She’d think her Alpha would groan in appreciation with the matter that she has presented herself, legs bend wide, and revealing her core to him. He’d be satisfied with her slick covering the surface, dripping down to the tile floor and ready for him, only for him.

Only for Ben.

_ Good girl,  _ he would growl in her ear and peck a tiny kiss on the shell.

_ Such a good Omega for me,  _ he’d praise her because yes, she is a good omega for him. Yes, she will always be his good omega and take his knot well, the knot that she rightfully deserves. 

Each inch towards her core was a heated touch under a waterfall of ice-cold water. It’s a pain that wouldn’t go away under the pretense of rest and medicine, she knew that. Her body was burning, ignited under an arctic bitterness that must be unnature. There’s only one thing that could solve this torture she’s living in because  _ this  _ pain has to be the result of one thing — the thing she has been refusing to admit. 

  
  


But her fingertips dance on the edge of her wet thighs, not wanting to touch  _ there  _ because it would confirm everything her Omega was saying, and because she does not want to disappoint her Alpha.

She doesn’t want him to believe she’s disobedient and unable to please him. She needs to show him that she can be his perfect mate, prime, and prepared to have his pups and show the golden tattoo of his mark perfectly.

Blinking her eyes open, she gasped when her hand slowly graced over her swollen cunt and marvel at the sensitivity that has never been there before.

Even though her own adventures with a rabbit vibrator, her favorite knotting toy, and the occasion Beta boyfriend, and girlfriends, Rey has never been this wet before. Her nerves have never been so on edge, pasted the point of no return because this is a god damn heat and she’s in trouble.

She’s totally fucked. 

The bowl of fruit is tossed aside with the tray of napkins and a small stack of unopened mail that scattered on the floor, soaking up the slick that hadn’t dried on the floor.

Rey keens when she applies pressure on her clit, tracing small quick circles and pictures Ben hovering over her, sucking on the pressure point of her neck while his fingers worked at her center. One of his fingers easily equals to two of hers, entering to open her up to take him well without fault or pain because Alpha would know how to care for her. 

She drools at the prospect of having three of his fingers curling inside as she slips two of her own in with her thumb applying pressure to her clit.

Closing her eyes when her thumb works against her center curiously, Rey calls out for  _ Alpha  _ as the edge she craves builds up in her core —  _ Alpha will be proud of how prepared I am, Alpha will be pleased to know I’m ready for his knot. Alpha will take care of me.  _

She gasps when her free hand strokes the ignored, puffed glands on the back of her neck. They burned to the touch but Rey squeezes anyway, smelling a fresh surge of raw pheromones that makes her groan when she greedily inhales. 

Her cunt clenches around her dainty fingers as she continues to curl them, sobbing when she releases the grip on her swollen patch and starts to rub her clit with a fierce determination. She cries out for  _ Alpha  _ yet again, cresting over with her knees locked when her orgasm starts to hit her in waves, and her body flushed in a crimson fever all over. There’s are spots of white stars behind her vision and she screams, shivering as she tries to find purchase on the marble surface. 

It’s an intense orgasm but as her breathing normalizes, Rey feels empty, hollow and she starts to cry. Because where was her Alpha? He said he would come and see her, he would be here to help her so where was Ben —

“Rey?” a dark velvety voice breaks the echo of her jagged breaths.

She sat up bracing her elbows on the countertop with her hair falling in a disarray behind her shoulders. Her lips part with a sigh of relief escaping because  _ Ben  _ was there.

“....  _ Alpha,”  _ The word is barely audible. He couldn’t tear his whiskey-rimmed eyes away, drinking her exposed body with her legs parting wider for him, because she would  _ only  _ do that for her Alpha.

She watches as his nostrils flare open, taking a hefty inhale of the kitchen when his eyes darkened, jaw-dropping slack with a visible shutter that leaves Rey to whine when he says, 

  
“ **_Omega._ ** ”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *runs away and whispers* _don't come for me._


	8. i think ben knows to touch it.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> part ii of iii.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a million and one thank-yous to the amazing reylogan queen, [heathyr](https://twitter.com/MyJediLife), for beta'ing and editing.
> 
> **please read end notes for important information.**

Absolutely nothing could have ever prepared Ben for what he walked into.

Not Dr. Jinn’s designation biology class in years nine and ten.

Not the etiquette classes every royal child was forced to take.

Not the painfully uncomfortable and awkward sex discussion he sat through with Kaydel while Han stammered his words before their mother stepped in to finish.

Even his own experiences in relationships rendered Ben dumbfounded for this.

Dressed in his oversized jacket, Rey laid on the kitchen counter, legs spread apart while her fingers created firm circles on the bud of nerves that kept her crying his name, repeatedly and loud. She had been knuckle-deep inside, curling her fingers in a way that Ben took note of at the height of her orgasm before she frizzled into a fit of overwhelmed breaths and tears. 

The scorching change of her scent should have been enough to warn Ben when he first came in through the door, choking him upon the first step inside, but a primal instinct kept him rooted at the threshold of her kitchen, watching his Omega pleasure herself — at the thought of  _ him _ .

Her designation is on the tip of his tongue when he calls out her name, threatening to spill. 

From the distance, Ben watches as she scrambles to sit up; the front of his jacket flipping open to expose her breasts, flushed in a scarlet blush that’s slowly fading from her cheeks, neck, and collarbones. 

In her eyes, he noticed quick flashes of something — surprise, shame, embarrassment,  _ relief _ . 

The stormy imprint of her orbs is something he couldn’t look away from, purring in deep satisfaction when her legs open further as an invitation. Her lips curl to whisper the single word that triggered him completely, helpless to stop the impending change in his instincts. 

“...  _ Alpha... _ ”

**_Omega needs you._ **

Ben inhaled the sweet, baked scent of Rey, a scent that was ripped with the unforgettable pureness of heat. The unmistakable desire and need were like a drumbeat in his head. His mind blanked out, shuddering at the smell that awakened the Alpha that’s been roaming around in his chest, barking to have his Omega. 

He is the only one who can provide what his Omega needs, the only one who can give her what she deserves — and Ben wasn’t going to deny her anything.

His knuckles whiten around the plastic bag of flu medication and snacks he purchased on the way here before releasing, letting the contents roll out onto the floor. “ **_Omega_ ** ,” he growled, stalking his way to the pretty Omega that’s rightfully his mate. 

Ben noticed her shiver under his darkened glare, smirking as he prepared himself to have a five-course meal.

She rested on her elbows, sinking into her shoulders when Ben towered over her body like the hunter who caught his prey. “Look how pretty my Omega is,” his fingers teased a feather-light touch on the side of her thighs, touching the goosebumps rising in their wake. 

Reaching her waistline, he gave her hip bones a caressing squeeze. Rey relaxed slightly with this affection, until he tightened the grip, planting her underneath him - but with enough room to move. There’s a tiny whimper that escaped her when his lips brushed against the skin of her cheek. “Wearing my jacket,” Ben planted a small kiss and relished in the rush of warmth and crimson shade that comes to the spot. 

“I watched as you called for your Alpha.” His voice deepened with possession, glancing down her body with a slow lick of his lips. “Did you know that, sweetheart?” Ben took a slow approach to press kisses on her jawline, nibbling a peck at the space between that and her earlobe. “When you called out for  _ me _ ?” She gasped for air when a fresh trail of slick runs down her thighs, surely coating the front layer of his jeans, shaking her head in response to his question. 

She smelled like his own personal heaven from this close distance. It made Ben dizzy, but determined.

“I — I—” Rey winced, reaching her nimble fingers to grab a tight hold on the soft material of his black sweater (his favorite with a small hole on the side), and digging her nails into the fabric when she hoarsely tries to speak again. “I—I—I ne—I need—” Her lips pressed into a thin line, muffling a groan.

Studying the contours of her features, his brows fell when he had been familiarizing the way her throat bobbed in anticipation. Her soft lips parted once more before shutting them again, unable to decide what she needed for herself.

“What does my Omega need?” He traced back along the lines of bumps that manifested, staring when she turned to face him.

She wore an expression of pleading in her eyes that made him want to melt away — to bend the world and drop to his knees, to lay the whole fucking universe at her feet and hand her the stars. 

His Omega didn’t have to say a word — because he understood the desire from the moment he walked into the apartment and saw her spread out like a buffet, ready to be devoured by him.

But he wanted her to say it.

Fuck that, he  _ needed  _ her to say it. To make all of this real, and not some feverish dream he had while on the plane back to Alderaan.

The beginning stages of his rut were slowly coming to the surface. He knew it from the way his fingers found a deep purchase on her skin, exposing a choked sob from Rey - who bit down on her bottom lip. It will take another full day before his rut completely emerges, maybe a few hours instead with the tangy smell of Rey’s heat engulfing him. 

Ben has never seen an Omega through heat, never thought about it with his ex-girlfriends or even the boyfriend he had in prep school. Even the idea of having an Omega join him for his rut felt unrealistic, yet he could imagine exactly how it would feel like with Rey.

So, he let instinct take over. 

“ _ Omega, _ ” he commanded, gritting his teeth to control himself. His hand seized her face and squeezed the side of her cheeks until she directly looked at Ben. Her eyebrows knitted together, softening his expression for a moment. He listened to the hiccups of her breath until the glands on his back twitched under the tension of her scent — the all-too filled anxiety of an Omega who is in desperate need of a deep knot. 

“Alpha,” she whispered through her pursed lips. Before Rey realized it, his hand released her cheeks and held a grip on the column of her neck.

Her heat was coming at a faster rate than predicted.

“You need my knot,” he responded for her, his hand hiking up the inside of her thigh, stuttering at the silk-like texture of her slick. His thumb rolled in the fluid, and he pulled back to lick his finger clean and marvel at the taste it left on his tongue. 

His temptation hung by a single thread, a very thin one. 

She remained unwilling to admit the truth, eyeing Ben before she made a split decision and buckled her hips. Rubbing her folds against the fabric of his sweater, her slick soaked the material and she couldn’t care less, not with the mulling whimpers and soft puffs that fell from her lips. 

Ben groaned, mumbling a curse when his fingers gripped her throat momentarily. The pad of his thumb breezed over the dusty pink tone of her lips, and he gawked at how  _ intoxicating  _ Rey appeared — desperately begging for him, for his  _ knot _ , without the subtle use of words.

He repeated his question, but any further words between them died on the tip of his tongue. His body stilled when her tongue coiled around his finger, lazily lapping the skin before taking it in her mouth. She sucked, hollowing her cheeks and letting her teeth graze the knuckle gently. Her eyes burn on Ben, inhaling sharply and causing a hiss of air to cut the air. Pressing his body against hers, the hip movements continued, and Rey stifled a moan that vibrated on his thumb.

**_Give Omega what she needs._ **

Gliding his fingers along her sticky inner thigh, Ben sharply cupped her sex without warning. 

Her body flustered as Ben circled over her folds, parting them to echo a drenched sound that he planned to stamp into his memory and play on repeat until the day he died. 

A string of saliva links them when she frees his thumb with a wet  _ pop.  _ Her motions stopped as well — moisture sinking through the cotton of his sweater. The material had become incapable of absorbing the dense slick and left a burning tinge on his skin.

Her hips canted when Ben didn’t quite reach the area she needed him to be, following a series of tiny yelps that he knew were reserved only for the likes of him. 

Blinking up at Ben, her once-hazel shaded hues deepened into a rich brown he hadn’t seen before. When he applied a delicate pressure to the bundle of nerves, her bottom lip quivered - and that’s all it took for Rey to break her muteness. 

“Pl—Please, Alpha!” she cried, tears streaming down her skin and falling on to the leather surface of his jacket. Tugging on his sweater, she captured his lips in a sloppy kiss and mumbled against them. “Ben, I need you.”

Ben didn’t register what she mouthed after that, only the quick gasps of  _ Alpha _ , and  _ please _ have gotten through his attention and played on a continuous loop when he slipped a single thick finger inside her.

He groaned at the sensation of Rey clenching around him, slowly working it in and out of her with his jaw falling lax.

“So. Fucking. Tight,” he bit out each word, marveling at how his Omega stretched to prepare for his knot. She drew breath to try and speak, but all that came out of her was a dreamy, needy moan when another finger sunk inside to loosen her. 

Even if she begged, Rey wouldn’t be able to take his knot right now. He wouldn’t be a good Alpha if he didn’t prepare her correctly, and he didn’t want to think about what would happen if he hurt her in any way.

Picking up his rhythm, her back arched and freed her pebbled nipples from under the coat. His head dipped, pressing rough kisses on the slope of her breast before claiming one hardened nipple into his mouth. Her hands struggled to find balance on the marble counter, his tongue swirling around the bud while her voice grew high with each pitch.

Ben freed her doused nipple, admiring the wet ring surrounding the dusty pink bud and moved on to the unattended breast. He rewarded Rey with his thumb adding a circled pressure on her clit, earning him a sudden jolt of her body. 

“Mine,” Ben hummed, grazing his teeth at the nipple gently, and she cried from the sensation or the single word. 

Her body relaxed around his thick fingers. She carelessly babbled on with praises such as  _ please, Alpha, need, more,  _ and  _ Ben. _

There’s a forced spiral that twisted and bent in the middle of her core, producing more slick to leak from her folds as his tongue teased her breast and his fingers continued their pleasurable assault. 

She was close to her second orgasm of the night, Ben could feel it from the way she grasped around his fingers, and how her moans became more frequent. 

Ben withdrew his fingers and mouth quickly before she met her peak, sniffling a stuffed cry. She turned to him with wild eyes, kiss-bruised lips ready to protest, and beg.

But nothing is said from Rey when his hand curled around the structure of her legs, forearms looping under, and secured her heated body in position.

Ben hummed at the sight of her soaked pussy, giving her thigh a quick lick before diving into the slick as if he’s a starved man who had just found the holy-fucking-grail.

She  _ wailed  _ with his open mouth. He pulled back the hood to expose her clit and swiped broad strokes through her folds before flicking at the bundle of nerves with his tongue. “So fucking pretty my Omega is,” he buzzed against her, shoving the same two fingers back inside at a rapid pace. 

“Opening your sweet cunt for me,” he murmured, hooking his fingers and hitting the  _ exact  _ spot that makes her body shake with desire. “Getting ready for my knot,” he growls and sucked her sensitive bud. “Isn’t that what my Omega wants? — To get buried deep with my knot inside.” It wasn’t a question, but Rey nodded her head, mumbling in a quickening pace a series of  _ yes  _ and  _ please. _

Rey squirmed, noises slipping mixed between a moan and whimper. She might be embarrassed about that later when she wasn’t drunk off Alpha ( _ Ben’s _ ) pheromones and didn’t feel the room spinning with the climbing edge of her orgasm nearing. 

But this wasn’t how she wanted to cum.

Carding her slim fingers through his hair, she tugged at his locks. He lifted his head, nose bumping her clit and making her jolt, and she saw the deep lust in the depths of his pupils — black with the profound predatorial need.

His tongue proceeded to lick and suck as he wished, causing her lips to part with the growing moans and unspoken words that died on her tongue. 

“ _ Ben, _ ” she winced, feeling her walls clutch around his fingers. Crimson blush painted her chest as she tried to hold off, trying to get the message across to her Alpha but  _ fuck,  _ his mouth was doing things that left her speechless and a total mess.

“Knot,” she managed, sensing his fumbling movements when her hips jerked on his chin. “Need your knot, Alpha.” 

The ghost of his smirk was felt on her doused skin. Ben straightened to his full height, pulling his fingers out, and Rey tried not to mourn the loss.

“Alpha is here, baby,” he licked one digit clean, using his free hand to undo the button and zipper of his jeans, pulling his hardened cock out of his briefs. Her jaw dropped seeing his swollen knot, precum leaking at the top, and her mouth watered with the desire to lick it clean. “Alpha is going to give you what you need, Rey.” His tongue whirled around the second finger, relishing in the taste when his eyes rolled back. 

He moved them with swift motions.

Grabbing Rey, he lifted her off the counter, and she nearly slipped when her feet touched the puddle of slick on the floor. Ben, however, held on to her and twisted her body around, bending her on the surface. He ripped the leather jacket off of her, throwing it aside before running his hands down the curve of her spine. 

“Look at what you’ve done to me, Rey,” his hips rolled hard against her ass, easing his precum from his slit on to the skin, and there’s a feeling of dominance that pounded in his chest by doing that. 

Lifting up on her toes, she tilted her hips to get him at the angle she needed Ben the most. He, however, moved away and Rey nearly cried, hitting her fist on the counter. 

Why was Alpha teasing her like this? How could Alpha do this to her? What can —

Ben pulled her up by the throat, arching her back so her ass pressed against his hardened member, and her chest was greeted with the heated air of their scents. 

His fingers squeezed the column of her neck, forcing her to take short gasps of air. His free hand teased the small slope of her breasts, pinching each one that caused her to wince before releasing and dipped down to cup her wet heat again — his index finger circling at the nerves.

“You’re going to take my whole cock,” he mouthed at her ear, tugging the lobe between his teeth.

He collected her slick, smearing it across her belly, the crest of her hip, and her ass, his other hand squeezing her throat just lightly. She hissed when the same hand imprinted a hot sting on the skin, throbbing with the shadow of his hand, and then there’s another on the second cheek.

Using his feet, Ben shoved her legs further apart and held her body still against him.

The head of his cock slotted in between her dripping folds, coating him under a heavy layer of fluid that was fucking driving him crazy — drunk off her heat. On instinct, her hips pushed back against him. Tears were swollen in her eyes and her voice became rough. 

“Please,” Rey tried to pull her legs back together and find pressure - but he wouldn’t allow it. “It hurts so much, Alpha,” she hiccupped, inhaling a quick whoosh of air when he released his hold on her throat. 

He stood there, listening to each of her whimpers, she pleads, before probing her entrance and pushing through the sharp resistance of her walls. Against him, Rey writhed, and he found purchase on her hip bones. She stiffened when he’s halfway through, making a strangled noise that shouldn’t make him proud, but does. 

Despite his efforts, he should have coaxed the orgasm from earlier, probably added a third finger to assist with the stretch. Rey was still too tight around him but fuck, it felt like heaven, and Ben needed her to cum on his knot, to swallow his seed like the possessive and selfish Alpha he was and make her belly round with his pups. 

It’s overwhelming — her heated scent and his pheromones mixed together to produce something new and far too intoxicating.

Something just them.

Even with his dick only halfway through, Rey pulsated around him. She whispered that it’s too  _ much _ , that he’s too  _ big - _ but Ben knows that her body was designed for him, to make him whole. 

“It’s so — It’s so much.” she breathed, fingers gripping tightly on the countertop edge, and his ego boosts at that statement. 

“You’re not used to getting filled, baby,” he gave her a few seconds to adjust before thrusting his cock deeper. “So —  _ fuck  _ — small.” Slick ran down her thighs, destroying his jeans in the process, but helping to push his remaining length until he was completely bottomed out inside of her. 

“So pretty stuffed with my cock,” Ben slowly drew himself out before sheathing himself back inside her warm cunt.

Rey yelped in surprise, becoming hyper-aware of every lungful of air she’s gifted with. She peered over her shoulder, eyes glossy and lashes wet.

Fuck, she looks like a perfect dream.

He let go of her throat, moving the hair aside before petting it. Ben told her to relax, leaning forward to warm her mating gland on his mouth. The action is enough to ease her into comfort as his lips moved at a steady pace, feeling her walls accommodating for his length and size. 

Rey could feel each of his veins dragging inside, moaning with each impalement as he started to buck into her harder.

Ben was at the point of rutting into her, tangling his fingers around the chestnut locks of her hair. “So fucking precious,” he lapped a lick at her gland, drinking the taste of her sweat and unique flavor on his tastebuds. She squeezed when his hips slammed deep inside, causing them to shudder when Ben hit the  _ exact  _ right spot. 

“Please!” Rey yelled when his teeth grazed over the swollen patch, nipping to invoke pleasure but not enough to cause damage. 

The word continued to be repeated, blending with her ecstatic moans and the slap of wet skin.

Ben licked and pressed rough kisses on her pulsing gland, purring when his fingers dipped over to the sensitive bundle of nerves and her thighs trembled. 

There was a blissful climb of her orgasm that made her dizzy, swirling at the pit of her belly as his knot began to form. Her cunt clenched to meet his tempo, drinking the emotions that are too fucking good to be considered real. 

“Alpha, I’m yours,” she murmured, the nape of her neck prickling with goosebumps as she cried out at the circling movements of his fingers.

It’s too much and yet not enough.

It’s everything and yet nothing.

“Take me,” Rey begged, mortified by the crack in her voice. 

Ben growled, baring her neck lose of the strands of hair as he leaned close and thoroughly impaled her on his length. 

She’s so damn close.

“Come for me,” he mouthed, licking again, and Rey groaned. Her body quivered at Alpha’s command, breaking the dam within her, and she screamed at the top of her lungs, echoing off the walls, and she was transported up to the Heavens. 

She shuddered through the most intense and uncontrollable orgasm she’s ever had. Her body squirmed in his rigid embrace, fingers bruising her swollen core, and sending shock-waves of bliss to every corner and nerve.

Boneless.

That’s how she felt after his constant stream of penetrations, which turn into another round of jaw-dropping,  _ I’ll cry forever thinking about Alpha’s cock,  _ orgasm hits her when his teeth broke the skin of her gland.

The flood of everything that makes  _ Ben _ rework her natural biology and the sensation is too much that she was left with seeing stars, wincing for Alpha with every suck.

The taste of her was so much sweeter and potent this way, and his hips never stopped moving — Ben thrust deeply once more before his knot popped, his seed warming her womb, and he continued to pound her like a wild, feral Alpha.

She’s dazed out — thanking him in mumbled tones as she felt her fever subsiding. The cramps were gone too; disappearing the second his cock entered and sent her to somewhere that wasn’t real.

Rey came to her senses a while after, bent over the marble surface of her kitchen with a warm cloth that smells of her Alpha underneath. There was a body that crushed her on top, resisting her airway and pushing her hips into the edge of the counter - but she didn't dare push Ben away. 

It felt too good, too right, to do anything.

Blinking her foggy eyes open, she heard a scream of praise coming from a deep velvet voice and there was something locked in between her thighs. 

_ Mine. _

_ Takes my knots so well. _

_ Baby. _

_ So pretty. _

_ My Omega. _

_ Good for me. _

_ So good for me. _

_ So beautiful with my cock. _

“Ben?” her voice was small. 

His lips stopped licking her gland of blood and fluid, nosing her neck before hovering over her. She shivered under his gaze, feeling his dark eyes focused intensely. 

“Thank you,” she whispered after a spell, gripping her fingers around the sweater and relief surrounding her - because  _ this  _ was all that she needed to finish her nest.  _ This  _ is what will make her nest worthy for him, for her Alpha.

_ Alpha took care of me. Alpha will protect. _

**_Alpha loves you._ **

“Did you… Did you know this was coming?”

She shook her head. “I don’t, I’m not...” Rey was unable to find the words, thinking back to her unchanging habit of blockers and suppressions. “I shouldn’t have heated. This… is a breakthrough-heat, I think.” She remembered vaguely her biology class from year eight with Jannah — something about breakthrough heats were only caused by the most compatible mate. 

Rey probably should have realized that sooner, with the way her body urged her to be around him and the overactive tone of her inner-Omega begging for Alpha, for Ben. 

She doesn’t have to look over to see him, she could feel her mate smirking from behind.

Her mate.

His mate.

Holy fuck.

“I… I made a nest,” Rey admitted, looking over her shoulder to see his softened expression. His eyes were swollen whole with the black orbs of desire, but there was underlining compassion that could only be reserved for her. 

He hummed, leaning forward to press a kiss on the crown of her head. The movement caused more of his spend to leak into her, running down the back of her thighs, and Rey moaned at the feeling. “I already know that I love it, I—”

Ben stopped mid-sentence, thinning his lips before kissing her gland. 

She knew what he was about to say, that unspoken word between them that seemed to have bloomed from the second they scented each other. It was purely biology, but their bodies morphed together to fit into one whole soul. 

“I know,” she aired into the room, closing her eyes again, and repeated, “I know, Alpha.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hiiiiiiii so i know the poll on twitter said long and smutty, but i cut it for a reason. there's some information that will be posted in the thread before the final part of this is uploaded. it's getting worked on right now, slowly, so hopefully, I'll have it up soonish.
> 
> my mental health hasn't been 100% as of late so that's why i'm taking longer to update. i'm still writing but not at the level that i used to. so please be patient with me during this time. this goes for all fics, not just alpha.
> 
> but thank you for your love and support for this fic, and any of my others that you guys may or may not be reading. it means so much to me when people comment, rt, fav, kudos, bookmarks, etc, and express their love for this fic. when i say that i didn't expect for this idea to become what it is rn, and what it will be, i really do mean it. it was a silly idea that i wanted to make short and quick so i can get back to my canonverse and tangled au, but now it's this crazy tale that i can't wait to show you guys. i don't think I've ever cried this much over a fic (as in one of my own) bc of the response and it makes me really really happy. thank you sosososososososo much and i truly do love you all.


	9. unexpected truths in compromising positions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To my folks who are getting this update, but haven't read up on the Twitter updates... You might want to do that now.
> 
> *wink, wink*
> 
> Honestly, I'm posting this without a beta because I'm on a current posting high and need to get this out... hehe.
> 
> Sorry if the ending seems a little rushed compared to my usual stuff, we just going with the flow, y'all~

His knot takes two hours to soften. Ben wasn’t in a rush to pull out, keeping her stuffed with his scorching cum — something she never knew could be so satisfying or something she would crave. 

_ Alpha _ was the only thought Rey comprehended during those two delicious, but fucking delirious, hours of blissfulness. Her body no longer charred to the touch as the rampaging high fever fades, dousing her forehead in small pelts of sweat beads. The gut wrecking cramps that felt like a rusty kitchen knife stabbing her lower region dwindled away, replaced with a warm, reassuring and tangible relief eloping her veins.

Without a second thought, Ben rearranged her organs on the kitchen island but offered a touch of gentleness that she couldn’t recall another partner giving her.

Two hours of praising words in a soft-spoken tone. 

Two hours of fingers lazily rubbing circles on the creases of her body. 

Two hours of small orgasms causing her to moan in her lucid sleep. 

Two hours of skin on skin glory.

Two hours of settling a quench that didn’t require water to suppress.

Two hours until his rut became fully activated.

The unintended shift burned the roof of her mouth with a spicy tang, zipping her out of the deep slumber she had uncoincidentally fallen into. The heated taste smears her tongue, as if she feasted on the world’s hottest chili pepper, and causes cold sweat beads to produce a halo ring on the edges of her hairline — perspiration slowly drips down her temple, dropping from her chin and down to the cloth underneath her. 

The sound of her heartbeat keeps her accompanied before slowly opening her eyes, adjusting to the low-light glow of the kitchen. Her mind is groggy, head full of sedated sentiments and neck aching from the uncomfortable angle she had fallen asleep. 

A bleary zap jolts through the square patch on her neck inadvertently, awakening her senses to the heavy layer of sex that surrounds her. It drowns her nostrils, mounding her in a blanket of potency that’s described as the rich flavor of her Alpha and  _ her _ . She’s relaxed, nesting the hidden desires from stirring again as Rey tries to return to herself. The bawdy aroma faintly clouds the kitchen air, coating her oxygen levels to stay almost in a drugged, fogged state of mind.

Rey feels… different.

It’s a good type of different, the  _ best  _ type of rare, having an out-of-body experience she hasn’t endured before. She has been living in a filtered trance for years and now, suddenly, Rey has found the true color of the sky and the meaning of life. 

Everything has clicked into place; a centuries old jig-saw puzzle that has finally found its missing piece and completed — an unbreakable bond that no force of life could tear apart.

Far before being known as  _ Rey Niima _ , the expertise of going through a heat was lost on her. Blockers and suppressant have prevented her scent from permeating the atmosphere for years. It ensures her safety from those who could command her against her will, bending to the instinctual side of her mind that  _ must  _ submit. Her doctors advised against such practice, stating that the mixing could lead to health complications and how dangerous it was to forgo her heats for good, but she did it anyway. Rey has even forgotten what her original scent was, having grown used to the bland, almost-plastic aroma that came from her medications. Rey sometimes wondered if her scent derailed her mother or father? Had it been a mix of them both along with the sands of Jakku hiding in the underbelly with notes of gasoline and lean?

The overweight Alpha who ran security during Plutt’s (drug) dealings once commented how she smells of machinery and jasmine flowers when she first presented, sweating under the burning sun, a need to build with blankets, and a belly of cramps hollowing in pain.

_ “You’ll be warming my cock as I sink my teeth into that pretty pink patch of yours.” His breath smells of cabbages and garlic powder as he laughs, grabbing her by the dirt-filled collar before she could run away. “I paid good money to fuck you during your first heat, Omega.” _

_ The Alpha commands her to stop fighting when he shoves Rey into the pathetic excuse of her bedroom. Her mind was still becoming accustomed to the biological change, not having fully fallen to the primal DNA. There’s a little voice begging her to submit for her own safety, despite revolting at the whiff of the Alpha’s scent. She refused to listen; scratching, kicking, and crawling her way out of his grip and away from the foster-home. She wouldn’t dare get mated to that pig of a disgusting human being, much less become another child mate at twelve like the other girls in the city. _

_ She wouldn’t become another statistic. _

Nearly a decade later, she still has nightmares from the close call that prompted her to run away from Jakku. Since then, Rey could never see herself getting mated with an Alpha and settled for one day getting married to a Beta and perhaps adopting a child one day. Yet in less than a week of meeting Ben, her life has altered substantially, and she’s okay with it all — throwing caution to the wind and giving in to her biology for once, proud to show off the new mark healing on her neck.

It no longer matters. The memory of her  _ almost  _ mated account fades away along with the dull awareness of medications oozing out, replaced with something fresh. Life breathes into this familiar yet unrecognized scent. It works the complex nerves and DNA of her system, pulsating in quick strands to lift the hair on her arms and generate an entanglement of emotions that makes her coo in glee. The notes of this new permanent scent are insignificant, nibbling on tones of a popular bakery dish, a variety of citrus fruits and the aftermath of a rainstorm. Rey can dissect the notations at some other time, but her post-orgasm sublime is hyper-focused on the  _ feeling  _ this new perception gives off.

It’s coming home after a long, tiring day and heating her favorite fleece throw in the dryer as Pride & Prejudice or the Devil Wears Prada queues on the television with takeout from her favorite Thai restaurant on the way.

It’s the rush of exhilaration from writing a new song, not getting a wink of sleep after developing the sounds and beats overnight and excitement buzzing in her veins because she couldn’t wait to share.

It’s the protective feeling of an Alpha lugging a lumberjack axe, howling his overwhelming power of dominance and possessive that  _ every  _ Omega secretly longs for but refuses to admit to themselves and hide the trashy romantic novels from the supermarket under a large bag of Flamin’ Hot Cheetos.

It’s performing on stage, pouring herself into a show and having to stop mid-way while the band continues because the fans overpower her microphone with their voices, waving the flash from their cell-phones to light up the stadium. 

It’s staying up all night, sitting on a rooftop overlooking the ocean with a schoolgirl crush and drinking beer out of plastic cups in the arms of her Alpha as the high of their first kiss still drives her to cloud nine; body sheltered in his black leather jacket to keep her warm and fuzzy, falling in love in a matter of hours, perhaps even seconds.

Chords of nirvana and devotion morphed and wrapped all together into  _ one  _ person, her forever mate — Ben.

There’s a pair of pillowy lips kissing the broken skin of her gland, gently mumbling sweet, sincere nothings to no one in particular but her. A deep ramble vibrates from the depths of his chest, manifesting a sea of goosebumps on her back and down the surface of her thighs. His hands wander over her hips and stomach, rubbing small circles at odd points.

“Such a good omega, so sweet, so perfect.” Ben murmurs, pressing his lips to her shoulder blade before returning to his claimed territory. He continues to mark her, regardless of his scent genetically bonding them as mates for the rest of their lives. Their newly forged connection let others know that she belongs to him — a dyad couple, as the old legends would say, who fell accurately into place as one.

**_Alpha is home. Alpha is happy. Alpha claimed her. Alpha will protect._ **

Twisting her body slightly, an airy moan escapes her as she clenches around his tender cock. The mouth that peppers her skin with silky kisses suddenly stops, waiting on bated breath before standing to his full height. The grip on his fingers acts like a vice on her hips, thumb rolling over the curve of her waist as he watches her — almost like he’s keeping her secure under his gaze, afraid that she’ll vanish. Ben doesn’t shift his weight or accommodate to the new position, causing friction in her walls that makes his dick twitches. 

Rey keens at the movement, gripping the cloth of his sweater underneath. “Alpha,” she whimpers, feeling the temperature of her body starting to rise at an agonizing pace and join the blaring appetite of emptiness in her stomach. 

Her hips sway against his hold, dazed in an overbearing fog that signals for  _ more  _ of Alpha — wanting to feel his knot catch again and soothe the Omega within. Ben growls when she lifts to her elbows, squeaking a response out of her when his fingers find a tighter purchase on bruised-covered hips. 

“Stay still, omega.” The cold mumbled command sent shivers down the length of her spine. It weeds through the growing neediness in the pit of her belly, adding fuel to the immense forest flame. 

“B-but alpha!” Her body stops its movements, determined to be a good omega for her alpha, but anxiety spikes in her new scent over the thought of her deserted nest. Alpha  _ needs  _ to be surrounded by their things, a protective shelter for their pups to enjoy while he establishes dominance. She has to get him to her nest, she has to show Alpha the (almost perfect) nest. “The—”

Lowering his head, he shushes her fears with the light brush of his lips at the edge of her ear before placing a kiss. “You’re going to be so round and full of my pups when I’m done with you,” Ben whispers, sending his hand down to the center of her sex where they are attached, moving slow circles on the sensitive taut of nerves. 

“Wouldn’t you like that, little one?” His other hand spreads wide across her shoulder blade, pushing Rey against the marble countertop. 

“Y-yes,” She gasps, leisurely rocking her hips along with his pace. “Please fill me, alpha.” Her mind jumps with joy over the thought of having his children, protecting them in her belly and pampering them with love. Thankfully, her suppressants double as birth-control.

His talented fingers toy with her pleasure in inconsistent pressures, resulting in more slick running down her inner thighs. His cock hardens, pulsing veins fluttering next to her walls. 

“I know what’s best for you, sweetheart.” Ben seems content with keeping them in the kitchen, close to food and water while forgetting all about the nest she built for him. It’s possible that he’s unaware of his rut happening, especially with how his words chime an involuntary hunger to be cared for and protected. His scent is turning darker, rendering her dizzy and aberrant to simply  _ do  _ as Alpha says.

“Nest,” She spits out, fighting against the urge to submit and tries pushing off the island.

“So beautiful, my omega.” He spoke over her, trailing his hand to grab a thick handful of her hair.

Rey winces when he harshly tugs, lifting her chest off the table, and arching her back against him. The cold air pebbles her nipples, creating goosebumps on the surface of her breasts. His hips offer no relief, pubic bone remaining stagnant against the globe of her ass with his cock fully erect inside of her. The desperation to have something more than the pressure of his fingers grew — skin boiling to have her Alpha fuck her again until she’s crying sweet tears of pleasure. 

“Please, Alpha, I—”

“Taking my cock so well,” He brands her cheek with a sloppy kiss, hot breath warming the skin. “Already begging for my knot.”

“Ben!” Her earlier screams turned her voice hoarse, but it was harsh enough to get her Alpha to stop.

He stops, growling at the sudden interruption, and removes his hand from her clit, cupping her chin with a grip to face him. “What?” He grumbles, eyes narrowing to understand. 

**_Be good to Alpha. Alpha will take care of you. Get Alpha to nest!_ **

She’s surprised by how unhinged Ben appeared; eyes swallowed whole by black pupils, hair tousled and fanning over his aristocratic features to curtain his gaze under black lock. His cheeks flustered in a permanent blush running from the top of his eyes and down to the crook of his neck — an appearance she wants to kiss every second of every day. 

Her eyes follow the invisible string of his dark marks, captivated by how the stars kissed his face before she had the chance. She returns to look at him, holding on to each other’s glance and pant as if they experienced another round of sex.

Rey doesn’t fear her Alpha, even when the power dynamic between them has changed. Ben wouldn’t hurt her and she believes it to be true, deep in the core of her heart.

“Our nest, please.” She pleads, stroking the arm that held her with an iron grip.

It takes Ben a few moments before the word clicks, eyes enlarging in shock before becoming delicate and apologetic.

“I’m sorry,” He whispers, withdrawing his hand from her hair and chin. Ben massages the scalp of her head gently and she watches as the black orbs of his eyes return to their compassionate glow. He held her against his body still, brushing over the forming bruises on her skin with care.

Ben stares at her as if she’s the most precious thing on Earth. Even as his hands wander and he gingerly eases her back on the island, his gaze never falters. It makes her feel seen, an understanding that’s deeper than the typical sense of compatible biology.

There’s more to it than meets the eye, and she remembers the three little words Ben almost said earlier. It makes her heart soar.

When he pulls his erection out, Rey grimes at the loss. She bites down on her lower lip, fighting against the imploring whimper as his warm spread trickles down her thighs to join the spoiled combinations of themselves.

Her Alpha returns shortly after as a discontent rumble quavers from the depths of his throat, watching the sight between her legs. His fingers work to scoop the cum and stuff it all back inside, letting her tight, warm cunt absorb the leftovers. 

Ben doesn’t speak as his fingers move, thick strokes eradicating a deep moan from her lips. All thoughts of protesting fall away when he leans forward to press a feather-light kiss on her temple, releasing his hold so it can flow down and join the newly produced slick on her thighs. 

Sighing happily, Rey straightens her back and turns around to face him. They didn’t speak because there wasn’t a need to. But she sees how the gears in his head turn, jaw working, before stepping away. She has a momentary panic, but Ben returns after removing his jeans and underwear. 

He anchors his hands on either side of her, pressing a kiss to her forehead. She held onto the black sweater, clutching it on her chest, and closed her eyes to hold on to this moment.

It’s the safest she has ever felt.

“Maybe — Maybe I should go,” He grits out like it makes him ill to say it, shaking his head in anger. “I’m.. I’m so sorry, Rey. I shouldn’t have come here if this —”

Panic invades her senses — bolting her eyes open with tears stinging at the corner to blur her vision of Ben, bursting the tranquil bubble they created in the kitchen.

“But—But I promise to be good, Alpha!” She shouts, choking on the ruptured chords. Rey jerks forward, crawling her fingers on his chest and left fading red lines on skin. “Am I not good enough? I can change—”

His arms shot out, pulling Rey into a tight embrace that crashed into her with his strength. “Never say that! That’s not—This is not—” Ben groans, trying to place the accurate words in a sentence. But he couldn’t place anything together at the moment. 

He holds her through her sobs, carefully placing angled kisses on the top of her head and loosens his grasp to trail his lips down her cheeks, savoring the saltiness of her tears.

“You’re perfect, so fucking perfect.” Ben praises, giving her a chaste kiss while his thumbs wipe away the overflowing steam. “My omega — so perfect, so beautiful, so amazing.”

His forehead rests on hers, but Rey is distraught, scrambling to lift on her toes and lock their lips. Ben returns the sentiment with much gusto, each pouring everything they couldn’t yet articulate into words.

It’s a messy ordeal of reassurance — crashing teeth and marred lips sucking on skin, maundering hands work to find purchase on  _ anything  _ with their scents spiking in arousal.

His mouth never leaves hers, back bending uncomfortably on the counter until she wraps her legs at his wrist, locking the ankles. Rey grasps at the chafing of his cock against her slick-covered lips, tits rasping on his hard chest, and she prays momentarily that he would fuck her right there, suddenly aware of how sensitive her body reacted to his. It's an invitation for his tongue to seize dominance; licking and enchanting his cognizant of her.

They pull away when it's necessary to breathe, lungs burning for the welcoming of fresh air, foreheads touching as a sign of comfort after their sudden display of beggary.

“Please, don’t leave.” She mumbles after a spell, not asking as his omega but as Rey,  _ his  _ Rey.

Ben stares as she licks her lips in suspense, hands planted on her ribcage and guard her in this little world they carved out. 

Slowly, he brings the palm of his hand to her face, knuckle stroking the contours of her cheeks to wipe away the dried residue of tears.

The uneasy silence worries her, but Rey doesn’t break his gaze. She’s afraid that he has come to his senses, regretting the decision made at the height of an orgasm. The whiskey-amber hues of his eyes flash with uncertainty, distress from a thought unknown to her — like he’s about to lose her.

When he rises, Ben shakes his head and brings her up as well. He smoothes away the whisks of hair that fellow into a mess during their passionate make-out session. Ben wasn’t behaving like an Alpha at the start of his rut — more like a love-sick puppy experiencing the tell signs of his first love.

“Nothing can ever keep me away from you, Rey,” He curls a single strand of chestnut behind her ear. “Ever.”

“Promise?” Her voice is small, hands mindlessly toying with the small hole of his sweater. 

“I promise, sweetheart.” Ben nods, and she loops her arms around his neck. His fingers travel her skin when their lips reattached in a heated agreement; down the length of her shoulder, arms, stomach, and hips. He gets to the palm of her ass and squeezes, lifting Rey as if she weighed nothing.

She keens, breaking their kiss for a second to hold on.

The next kiss was a dainty affair, redefining a longing lover’s embrace; the type shares in the early morning hours with tangled legs in the sheets and a detachment to start the day, blending with a love locked in their eyes that doesn’t replace them.

Quickly, the heartfelt kiss turns urgent. Rey digs into his black mane, tugging him close so their noses bump. Between their bodies, the flesh of his penis makes itself known, slapping on the plane of her belly for attention. She smirks against his lips, reaching between them to scroll her thumb over the tip, smearing pre-cum and slick on her hand. 

Ben growls when she does that, biting her bottom lip, and slaps the skin of her ass to make her jolt. “Fucking mine,” He hisses, repeating his action again and holds the grip on her body like a vice — stomping towards the bedroom in a hurry pavement. 

She giggles, fondling the velvet skin in her hand. 

Her teeth nip at the alignment of his jaw, reaching the nape of his neck to create a wet red mark on the skin. Caressing the pure, inflamed patch sent Ben to misstep, almost knocking them over and into a wave of mumbled curses.

“Little minx,” His hand comes down on the heated surface twice, not giving her a second to adjust in between. She yelps, releasing her grip to hold on to his shoulder blades. “Are you going to keep misbehaving, omega?”

“Only when I want to,” Rey hums, nuzzling his neck and leaves another love-bite on the skin, close to his clean gland she will claim soon. 

A rambled purr thrives in his chest at her response, blaring an Alpha approval that makes any Omega swoon with glee. She looks from under the fan of her lashes, happy to see his deep smirk piercing his dimples to the surface.

Her lips return to the column of his angelic neck, leaving her claiming notes on the skin. She’s possessive, in the way all newly mated Omegas behaved — bite marks on his shoulder, love nibbles on his throat as her fingers squeeze on the hot gland to cover him in her scent.

As if Ben wasn’t practically swimming in her slick.

It distracts her from realizing Ben pauses at the door frame before stepping into the bedroom, swaying on his feet with an astonished look in his eyes.

“The nest—”

With a wet  _ pop _ , her swollen lips pull away and Rey stumbles to get out of his grip.

“Not finished!” She blurts out, trying to get back on the ground, but Ben holds on tighter, fingers digging into her outer thighs to create moon-shaped spots.

“Please, Alpha,” Rey pats his chest urgently, but the brooding Alpha remains stoned-face, impassive and lingering on her anxious features. “Nest needs to be bigger — for you and pups!” She rambles, looking down at his body and back up to press quick kisses on his skin. “You’re too big, I need to make space.”

His brows furrow, shaking his head, and starts walking towards the bed, edging by the corner. Ben doesn’t deposit her on the quilted material, which makes her anxious over the unfinished work. 

“My Alpha deserves a nice nest to fuck me in,” Rey intones and cards her fingers through his black hair. “To give me his fat knot while I beg for more, please? Let me finish?”

His stern mask breaks its resolve after a few synced heartbeats, grumbling to place Rey gently inside the cocoon she created for them. His touch lingers, but Ben forcefully moves away, lips pressing into a thin line to show his disapproval.

Ben confines himself to the edge of the bed, waiting for her instinctive tendencies to dissipate. Alpha doesn’t like being away from her, even if he hovers close by like a guard dog on patrol. His fingers were twitching, disobeying his own animalistic thoughts to favor hers.

She should rush to complete the bedding, settle the make-shift home properly so they can continue their mating. But as she sat there, holding the sweater close to her chest, Rey couldn’t help herself and gawk at the large Alpha, admiring the curvature of his erection that laid on his abdomen and glistened with the essence of her slick.

Her mouth waters at the sight, tongue swiping out to wet her bottom lip and suppress a sudden hunger.

The discomfort of cramps comes back tenfold, groping and contrasting at her hollow womb. She’s under the Jakku sun again, running across the unforgivable desert as her body temperature rises, rivets of sweat collecting on her neck and back; leaving her overly toasted and wishing she’s shivering in a bath of icy water instead.

Rey pads the sweater away, momentarily breaking the connection to stuff the missing piece with a wince because the nest  _ still  _ didn’t seem right. But she keeps focusing her focus on his cock; large, red, and angry-looking, probably as thick as her forearm if she wanted to test the theory.

He says nothing, instead watches her with a careful and glossy eye. With a gulp, she crawls to him on all fours, dipping in the cushion and mindless in the act of seduction, hips swaying with false practice. Her sole thoughts consisted of her Alpha’s enormous dick and how  _ badly  _ she needed to taste him.

His breath hitches when her face sat inches away from his cock, staring at the base of where his knot forms. Nibbling on her lip, Rey gazes up at him. Ben observes with silt orbs, arms remaining at his side with white knuckles as veins in his neck pop out to make an appearance under stress. She wonders what the plump line would look like plastered in her cum, shimmering in the bedroom's darkness. 

She takes a deep whiff of his scent, nostrils flaring to absorb the enriched natural odor that made her zealous from the first meeting. There’s a combination of them on the skin, penetrating the layer to join the concentrated abundance of his personal musk, wrapped in a milky bow and paper; ready to be unwrapped and played with.

It’s fucking Christmas, and she’s going to devour every inch before Ben fucks her. 

She takes an experimental approach; flicking her tongue out to lick small, kitten-like sweeps on his shaft. From the gaps in her lashes, his pupils blew wide — black and amber, swallowing the white space whole. He darts between the lazy motions of her ass and mouth, unsure where to focus his attention.

His breathing staggers; a pretty crimson blush defining the bold structure of his neck and ears.

When her tongue runs the course of his length, several profanities fall from his lips. 

“ **_Omega,_ ** ” Ben bellows with warning, teeth gritting but still watches her lap the skin, drinking the milky tip of his cock with a ravish lick over his soft-velvet head.

Rey behaves like she’s savoring a last meal when in reality, she's worshipping the first pure taste of her  _ true  _ Alpha. 

Her lips pluck kisses, moaning as she trails up and down. There’s a sea of bumps joining the waves of black curls on his thighs, roping together in a woven pattern.

There’s a wet pool of fresh slick trickling down her inner thighs, drenching the bed to form a splattered circle below her. Rey ignores the growing pain in her stomach, the voice in her head  _ begging  _ to let Alpha fuck her already, but she denies the insistence of nature because this, along with the mark on her neck, was something she truly wanted.

His mask begins to break with every swipe of her tongue; hands flexing with pent-up resolve and knuckles cracking, echoing into the room.

When her lips wrap around his cock, Rey stares up. He hisses at the warmth her mouth provides, hand coming up to circle the base, though she couldn’t quite meet her fingers together. Ben swears another multitude of unroyal curses while she takes him slowly into her mouth, hand working against what she couldn’t reach. 

He rakes his fingers through her hair in haste, pulling it together into a chaotic ponytail with single strands still falling loose around her face. Ben shows his simple strength against her by giving it a hard tug, leaving her lips just around his tip before she purges forward. 

It pushes Rey to try harder — to please her Alpha in more ways than one, but she’s starting to grow desperate for his knot. 

Widening her stance, she rubs circles on her clit, creating a wet gushing sound that makes Ben groan. His shaft slides deeper into her mouth, tongue cradling the throbbing cock and tracing over his veins. She works to get the tip just barely at the back of her throat, nose closely able to press his groin with a few centimeters. 

Rey pushes a lone finger into her entrance, thumb rubbing her clit still, and moans around him for added pleasure. 

His hips buck, keening at the sudden sensation, and Ben thrusts into her mouth, holding her head steady. Rey gags at the breach, hands coming down for balance as his cock continues to penetrate, creating brisk tears in the corner of her eyes and jaw falling slack.

Digging his nails into her skull, Ben hauls her mouth away; lips close to his tip with a line of spit connecting them. She tries to take him again, fingers reaching for his thighs, but he’s quick to shove her back on the bed, disrupting the structure of the nest. 

His lips attacked her at a gruesome pace, licking into her mouth to taste himself, tickling the roof of her mouth. Ben holds her hips down on the mattress, scratching the skin of her rib cage to create crimson lines until lifting her up, smacking the side of her ass with a hard slap that reverberates before her back returns to the mattress. 

“Do you think it's fun to tease your Alpha, Rey?” He barks, dragging her hair to the side and her back arches; nipples meeting his mouth and his pulsing length rubbing against her wet folds. 

Rey whimpers, shaking her head with little movement, but her mouth opens with moans when his fingers circle her clit and suddenly she’s desperate for her Alpha.

“What’s that, little one?” Ben toys, smirking against her chest before taking the other nipple into his mouth and lets his tongue rotate around the bud.

“Y-yes!” She chokes, digging her nails into his shoulder blades and gasping when he enters inside without resistance. It's perfect for his size, welcoming and pulsing with need. Ben doesn’t wait for her to adjust or ask if she’s okay, because he knows she needs it and it’s more adamant about her noises as he thrusts deep inside. 

“A fucking dream,” Ben growls, bringing her legs up over his shoulders so he can rim deeper, causing her to sob when he starts to hit her g-spot. “All  _ mine, _ ”

“Please, please, please…” Her whole body trembles and she feels intoxicated. Her slick is overwhelming and the wet sounds of their slaps echo around the room, reaching higher and higher with his repeated and quick motions.

The drench pool of her essence enfolds him, covering his lower half in the wet shine that he has grown to love and devour. Ben keeps slamming into her, intensifying the hunger that lurks within him to keep his cock deeper as it swells with his fat knot. 

He withdraws suddenly halfway. The fat, red, swollen part of his knot showing, and she painstakingly cries, trashing her arms with balled fists. With a smirk, Ben works his length into her again, savoring the clench of her cunt around him, and her wretched gasp.

Rey pants under his grunts, eyes rolling when his fingers work her clit again. His thumb rolls in hard circles while he fucks into her. Her body shudders as those quick breaths twist into high-pitched whines, like she’s warming her vocal cords before a show. She’s getting close, he feels it in the way her walls tighten and there’s a pull in his balls. 

“Come for me,” Ben drops her legs to either side of him, grabbing her hips to lift her up and she eagerly meets him with every thrust. “Come on my knot, sweetheart.” 

Her lips crash into his, but Rey releases a strangled sob into his mouth when she orgasms after a couple of more thrusts. The intensity of it makes her skin pebble with goosebumps under his fingers and Ben joins her in the land of ecstasy shortly after, his knot locking them together as hot confetti spills into her. They both gasp, aftershocks pulsing through them as his seed erupts out with savage force into her tight cunt.

Ben doesn’t stop flexing his hips until he’s certain it’s all gone, every last drop of his semen finding a new home deep inside of her. Rey feels invincible with his cock buried inside, taking everything he gives without a second thought because Alpha knows what's best.

He drops to his elbows, careful not to crash into her, and nuzzles his nose against the column of her neck. He peppers the skin with kisses, mumbling sweet words for her to relish in.

……..

Rey doesn’t know when she fell asleep. It could’ve been after Ben moved her onto his chest, caging her in a tight embrace, or shorter after his cum started to overflow from their joint connection. Maybe it happened when she took a big whiff and moaned at the scent of them penetrating the air, coating them in their marrow, and promised her significance for the future.

Either way, Rey woke up laying on her chest. Her cheek pressed against one of the borrowed pillows from the guest room, and she felt a blanket half haphazardly covering the small of her back. It must’ve been morning from the small light that creeps through the curtain, highlighting a straight line of sun rays beaming against her vanity.

The hard slap on her ass makes her jolt awake.

She cries out, lifting on her arms before Ben grabs her and holds Rey against his chest. He grunts in her ear as he impaled her with his busted knot. Her eyes widen as her moans intensify. Their shared spoils run down her thighs, making her mourn the loss of his potential children and clenches around him to greedily milk all that she could. 

His fingers find her sensitive taut of nerves and Ben rubs, coaxing her through another orgasm as she cries; body convulsing through the waves of pleasures that hit her core.

“Perfect omega,” Ben kisses her hair, gently lowering her back on the bed.

……..

She realizes that Ben is far more aggressive during a rut than his typical behavior tends to him. 

However, Rey doesn’t mind  _ at all. _

He’s more boisterous, calling her his perfect little omega or his personal slut toy. Rey keens at the prides, begging him for more whenever she orgasms on his cock or mouth. 

Ben has already laid claim to her mating gland days prior, but he continues to leave fresh marks and bruises during their rounds. He does it time and time again when he’s on the verge of popping his knot. 

Although she’s in the thick of her heat, there’s a small part of Rey that lingers. She takes what Alpha gives her, but not out of typical Omega submission. She does it because she fucking  _ loves  _ it; to be cared for and fucked through every hole she can provide to her strong Alpha. He brings her food while she’s in another dimension, but still gives her three orgasms in a row simply because she asks for it.

Ben gives to his mate every time and she, in turns, wants to give more.

Her mate claims her in every possible way, including her heart.

……..

Rey wakes up in a warm tub. The scent of lavender fills the air, and she winces, because she could no longer smell their shared scent. She twists in a panic, hands gripping the porcelain tub, but then she’s surrounded by her mate’s enormous arms.

“It’s okay,” He whispers, pressing a kiss to her gland. He runs a wet finger across her cheek before his lips land there. “It’s just a bath, sweetheart.”

“But...” She couldn’t finish the sentence and frowns, turning to face him. 

Ben chuckles, giving her a kiss on the head and returns to rubbing a soft cloth on her body. 

“Your body needs to heal after all the bruises I’ve given you. I thought a nice bath would work,” He tells her when Rey wouldn’t look away, keeping her pout permanent before he caught them in a deep kiss. “I’m sorry... For everything...”

He’s far too cohesive for someone in a deep rut. His eyes pool with a sadness that she couldn’t comprehend. Rey figures that his rut must be reaching its end, and he feels guilty for the last few days, or hours, but she’s still in the thick of it.

Rey turns her body around, throwing her arms around his neck to cling onto him even as the water splashes out of the tub. Her lips find his neck, and he immediately wraps his arms around with a small sigh. 

“I’m happy here with you, Ben...” The words slip out in a sleepy tone and before she knew it, Rey went right back to sleep.

……..

Her heat is over when she wakes up one afternoon without the overwhelming need of Ben’s cock buried within her. His rut ended two days before, but they wake up in the morning still in desperate need to touch one another. They whispered good mornings and held on to each other, hands stroking skin with patience as they slowly woke up.

It’s the mixture of gentle kisses and sleepy moans that make her wet, inviting him inside with slow movements. They didn’t make this into a passionate, jaw-dropping session that has her screaming for mercy. It's a tender type of loving making that leaves them feeling good. Her body vibrating and his knot popping inside.

What a wonderful morning.

“Hello,” Ben smiles, pressing a soft kiss to her lips. 

“Hi,” her fingers twist to push back the curls fanning his face, smoothing out the skin before she gives him another kiss.

“Should we rejoin the world today?”

Rey frowns at the statement, knowing that news of this will get out, anyway. Although she didn’t get to bite him, her mark is proof enough of their mating. 

Traditionally, mated couples didn’t need both pairs to wear a mark. The bond becomes activated through the alpha's bite on the omega, linking them both to their emotions and thoughts. It's sealed and permanent. Most alphas don’t wear the bite, although she hoped that Ben would want one too.

“I do,” He mumbles, listening to her thoughts. Ben cages her in an embrace and gently twists their bodies around, giving her another kiss and pushing her hair to the side. “Promise me for the next one?” 

She nods with glee at the thought.

Ben goes back to sleep after they talk for a short while, wondering about the next steps and their future together. They’re still so much to work through, but at least they were in it together. 

His arms still engulfed her when she reached out to grab her phone, internally wincing from all the notifications that buzzed over the last few days. Many of them come from Rose and Jannah, several random Twitter notifications and a few from Instagram. Snoke also made a cameo, which she quickly rolled her eyes at. However, there was one pop-up from Maz that made her question the statement.

Rey clicks on the article and sits up quickly, tugging on Ben’s knot that’s still deep inside of her. 

He wakes up with a start, hands finding her hips, and looks up with a grin, believing that they’re about to go for round two, but then he notices the panicked expression on her face.

“You’re fucking engaged?!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow me on the [bird app](https://twitter.com/theyellowsaber)for updates!


End file.
